Igazság a hazugságok mögött
by Yarala
Summary: Ha létezik Igazság, miért ne létezhetne Hazugság is? Edet elrabolják, és amikor előkerül, valami már megváltozott. Ölni is képes lenne a Bölcsek Kövéért.
1. Chapter 1

**Helló, helló! Itt egy Fullmetal fic, remélem tetszeni fog :) Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre!**

 _Minden hazugság az igazságból ered. Az Igazság szokott hazudni, és a Hazugságban is ott az igazság. Igazság és Hazugság nem jönnek ki jól ellentéteik miatt, de mégis volt valaki, aki mindkettővel találkozott._

* * *

\- Edward, nem játékból lettél állami alkimista! – Mustang ezredes szinte kiabált felemelkedve a székéről.

Az irodában csend lett. Minden szem óvatosan a Láng és az Acélalkimista felé pillantott, félve a folytatástól. Ed dacosan a felettesére nézett és felszegte az állát. Öccse némán, bűnbánóan állt az ajtóban.

\- Ha még egyszer késel a jelentéseddel, büntetést kapsz! –fenyegetőzött.

Ed vállat vont és zsebre dugta a kezét.

\- Mégis hogy tudnál _te_ megbüntetni? – morogta.

\- Acél, tanuld meg időben leadni a jelentéseket. A ti érdeketekben. Emlékezz mit beszéltünk meg. Jobb lenne, ha hirtelen kicsapnának a katonaságtól, az öcsédet pedig laborba dugnák?

Ha Ed továbbra is elhúzza a jelentések leadását, akkor feltűnhet a nagykutyáknak a seregnél, akkor pedig a nyomozások után Elricék titka többé nem lenne titok.

Az alacsony szőke beharapta a száját és hallgatott. Persze, hogy nem ezt akarta. Csak néhányszor – jó, szinte mindig késett a jelentésekkel, de ez nem ok arra, hogy az ezredes így felhúzza magát.

\- Nem fordul elő több ilyen. – ígérte Al vékony hangon.

Az ezredes meglepve nézett a fiatalabb Elricre. Hiszen a bátyja volt leszidva, nem ő. Mégis úgy viselkedik, mintha nem Ed, hanem ő lenne a hibás.

Roy lassan visszaült a helyére és végigmérte Edet.

\- Acél, kapsz két szabadnapot.

\- Remek, gyerünk, Al. – intett Ed gyorsan a testvérének.

\- Az alatt írd meg újra a jelentést. És talán addigra megnősz. – tette hozzá. Ideges volt, az igaz, de ezt nem hagyhatta ki.

A szőke nyugodtan továbbment, és csak pár pillanat múlva fogta fel, mit mondott az ezredes.

\- KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY MÉG A BOLHA IS NAGYÍTÓVAL NÉZI?!

Al lefogta a bátyját, hogy ne rontson neki a felettesének. Elköszönt, és lassan kihúzta Edet az irodából. Mustang szigorúan nézett utánuk.

\- Biztos nem volt vele túl kemény, uram? – kérdezte Hawkeye, miközben lehajolt.

\- Nem árt neki néha a fejmosás. Ideje lenne már betartania az időpontokat.

\- Ahogy gondolja. – válaszolta a nő, de hallatszott a hangján, hogy más a véleménye.

A főhadnagy letett egy papírdarabot az ezredes asztalára, amit az előbb vett fel a földről. Aztán szúrós szemmel nézett a férfire. Roy szándékosan kerülte a tekintetét. Úgysem tudna szembeszállni a nővel. Inkább folytatta azt a rengeteg papírmunkát, ami az asztalán tornyosult.

Egészen estig görnyedt az asztala fölé. Lassan minden alárendeltje hazamehetett, csak neki kellett befejeznie a munkát. Végül éjfél felé letette a tollát és kimerülten hátradőlt a székén. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és erőt gyűjtött az utolsó papírlaphoz. Felvette és kibontotta az összehajtogatott lapot.

De hát ezt még Hawkeye rakta oda Acél távozása után! Akkor nem munka, szerencsére. Mégis mi állhat benne? Az ezredes óvatosan kihajtotta a papírt. Csak néhány soros, kézzel írt üzenet volt rajta. A kézírást nem tudta felismerni, kié lehet.

 _Hello Edward_

 _Régóta figyellek. Látom a bátyámmal való találkozás mély nyomot hagyott rajtad és az öcséden is. Nemsokára találkozunk. Remélem felkészültél._

Ez a papír Edward zsebéből eshetett ki, amikor elkezdett tombolni. Kitől kaphatta ezt az Acél? _Mély nyomot hagyott rajtad és az öcséden is_ … az egyetlen, ami eszébe jutott, Ed automailje volt. De ezzel nem sokra ment, így hagyta a témát.

* * *

Ed végigfeküdt a kanapén és elkezdett olvasni egy könyvet, hogy elterelje a gondolatait a hülye ezredesről. Miért kell mindig belé kötnie? Nem tud foglalkozni saját magával?

A fiú dühösen összecsapta a könyvet és letette maga mellé. Neki kéne állni kekec-ezredes jelentésének. Egyszer végre békén hagyhatná az állam. Meg az ismeretlen üzenetküldők is.

Megtapogatta a zsebét. Hol van a papírlap? Átnézte a kabátja zsebeit, de még ott sem találta.

\- Keresel valamit, bátyó? – kérdezte Al felpillantva a könyvéből.

\- Nem láttál egy lapot? Kézzel írt szöveg volt rajta és kábé ekkora volt – mutatta Ed.

\- Nem, miért?

\- Semmi…

Kapott egy üzenetet pár nappal ezelőtt. Kidobta, nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. Aztán ma megint eljött ugyanaz az üzenet. A végére akart járni, de úgy döntött, Alt nem terheli ilyen felesleges dolgokkal.

Ki küldhette az üzenetet? És mire kell felkészülnie? Már kívülről tudta a sorokat, annyiszor elolvasta.

\- Bátyó, késő van.

Ed az öccse felé fordult.

\- Igen, és? – könyökölt fel.

\- Szükséged van a pihenésre.

\- Még bírom, Al. – mosolyodott el Ed és újra a kezébe vette a könyvét. Nem nagyon figyelt arra, amit olvasott, csak a látszat kedvéért vette fel.

Al sóhajtásszerű hangot hallatott. Becsukta a könyvét és csörömpölve Edhez ment. Kivette a könyvet a kezéből és felhúzta a kanapéról a bátyját. Aztán karba vette és Ed nagy ellenkezése ellenére is lefektette az ágyba és betakarta.

\- Komolyan, Al? – ült fel Ed – Olyan anyáskodó vagy.

\- Mert magadtól elhanyagolnád a testedet. – oktatta ki a fiatalabb Elric.

\- Jó, alszom, akkor megnyugszol? – fordult durcásan a fal felé.

\- Jó éjt, bátyó! – mondta Al és lekapcsolta a villanyt.

Ed duzzogva a hátára fordult. Utált az oldalán feküdni, mert kényelmetlen volt a művégtagjai miatt. Ekkor érezte csak, milyen kimerült volt. Nem igazán aludt az elmúlt napokban. Annyira belemerült a kutatásba, hogy alig bírta abbahagyni. Mi is lenne vele Al nélkül?

A következő percben az Acélalkimista már békésen szuszogott.

* * *

A sötétben egy férfi karba font kézzel megállt nem messze Ed és Al szállásától. Ezüstösen csillogó haja volt, vakító kék szemmel. Fehér kabátot viselt, hozzá vörös sálat. Ahogy végigmérte Elricék szállását, elmosolyodott.

\- Edward egész szép környéken lakik. – vigyorgott és elindult a ház felé.

Az ezüsthajú férfi macska ügyességével felkapaszkodott a ház falán és óvatosan kinyitotta Ed hálószobájának ablakát. Az egész helyiségben sötétség volt. A férfinak szerencséje volt. Edward aludt, és a jelek szerint Alphonse-nak is pihent a lelke. Az ablak, amit a férfi kinyitott, Ed ágya felett volt, így az ezüsthajú óvatosan lemászott és elővett a kabátjából egy injekciós tűt. Megfogta Ed bal kezét és óvatosan a vállába szúrta. Az Acél csak felmordult és az oldalára fordult. A férfi elmosolyodott és felvette a fiút a hátára, meg sem lepődve a gyerek nagy súlyán. Aztán kiugrott az ablakon és komótosan elsétált az utcán.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy álmosan sétált végig a folyosókon. Alig aludt az éjjel. Ma megint csak fárasztó, unalmas papírmunkának néz elébe. Utálta. Persze, nem baj, hogy nem járkálnak gyilkosok szabadon a városban… csak unatkozott. Ez biztos nem az a nap, amikor történni fog valami. És, ha történik is valami, akkor csak még több papírmunka lesz később. Igazságtalan az élet. Inkább megcsinálja még a mai papírmunkát, aztán kivesz egy szabadnapot.

Lenyomta az irodája kilincsét és belépett. Hawkeye és Havoc szokás szerint bent voltak. De volt még egy személy, akire nem számított. Alphonse Elric a kanapén ült és kezébe temette az arcát, miközben Hawkeye keze a vállán volt.

\- Jó reggelt. – köszönt Roy. Hogyhogy ilyen korán itt van az Acél öccse?

\- Ezredes! – pattant fel Al – A bátyám, nem látta a bátyámat?

Roy értetlenül pislogott. Még fáradt volt egy kicsit az ilyen dolgokhoz.

\- Nem, nem láttam. – rázta meg a fejét. Al visszarogyott a kanapéra – Történt valami?

\- Nem tudom. – mondta halkan a páncél – Nem tudom… reggel nem volt az ágyában…

\- Lehet, hogy csak sétálni ment. – találgatott Havoc.

\- Nem hiszem, ha egyszer ráveszem, hogy aludjon, még délig se kelne fel. – mondta Al – Reggel még hűvös van… még a kabátját sem vette fel.

\- Tudod mekkora egy idióta. Kabát nélkül is kimenne a hóba. – próbálta megnyugtatni Roy.

\- Az ablaka nyitva volt – folytatta elgondolkodva Al – nem én nyitottam ki. Istenem, mi van, ha elrabolták? Ott voltam, és még csak észre sem vettem! Milyen testvér vagyok?

\- Nem kell rögtön a rosszabbra gondolni. – vigasztalta Hawkeye – Viszont, ha estére nem kerül elő, az ezredes a keresésére indul.

Roy meglepetten meredt a főhadnagyra. Még hogy ő menjen keresni az Acélt? Nem szállt vitába a nővel, csak leült az asztalához és nekiállt kitölteni a nagy halom papírt, ami az asztalán tornyosult. Acélnak nem lesz baja. Bolond kölyök, biztos csak elkóborolt. Majd lesz vele ideje később is foglalkozni.

* * *

Ed testében furcsa, zsibbasztó érzés volt. Nem igazán érzékelte a környezetét. Csak azt fogta fel, hogy hideg volt. Szinte fázott. Hol a takaró? Ed nem tudta mozgatni a végtagjait. Mi ez az egész? Az Acél még álmos volt, aludni akart. De ilyen hideg helyen hogyan? Meg kéne keresni a takaróját…

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Homályosan látott, és ahogy felemelte a fejét szédült is. Mi történik? Hunyorított és a szoba egyik sarkában megpillantott a kis fényben egy fehér asztalt. Mögötte egy ezüsthajú férfi állt és elmélyülten vizsgált automaileket. Várjunk csak… azok Ed automailjei! Szóval csak egy elvetemült művégtag kedvelővel van dolga. Ed némileg megkönnyebbült és visszatette sajgó fejét a hideg kőre. Aztán meglátta, hogy közte és az asztal között rácsok vannak. A gyerek felkapta a fejét. A gyors mozdulattól behunyta a szemét, hogy ne kavarogjon annyira a gyomra. Még, hogy elvetemült automailes? Elrabolták és ketrecbe zárták a fenébe is! Hogy gondolhatta, hogy nincs veszélyben?

Ed felnyögött és visszaejtette a fejét, amikor a fejfájása erősödött. Csak résnyire tartotta nyitva a szemét. A férfi felnézett az asztal mögül és, amikor látta, hogy Ed ébren van, letette az éppen vizsgált kart, besétált Ed ketrecébe és gondosan bezárta maga után az ajtót.

Leguggolt a fiú fejéhez és egy zseblámpával belevilágított Ed szemébe. A szőke szorosan behunyta a szemét.

\- Hmm, ébren vagy, de még hat az altató hatása. Addig semmi értelme elkezdeni, amíg nem tudsz rendesen beszélni és mozogni.

Ed résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. A férfi hangja tompán és nehezen jutott el hozzá. Mit akar elkezdeni? Ki ez a fickó? Mit akar csinálni vele? Ed most jött rá, mennyire kiszolgáltatott. Még beszélni sem tudott, nemhogy elfutni. Négyből két végtag nagyon kevés. Alnak biztos feltűnt, hogy elrabolták. Vagy… történt valami Al-al is? Azt nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni! Az öccsét senki sem bánthatja!

\- Inkább aludj még, Edward. – mondta a férfi és kisöpörte a fiú szeméből a haját – Amikor felébredsz, majd elbeszélgetünk.

A fiú megborzongott, ahogy a férfi hideg ujjai a bőréhez értek. De nem tudott ellenkezni. A keze nem mozdult.

A férfi kiment a ketrecéből és újra az asztalához ment. Látszólag belemerült a kutatásába. Ed alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Mi lesz, ha tesz vele valamit addig a férfi? A szemhéjai egyre nehezebbek lettek és a gondolatai ködösek. Nem! Nem szabad elaludni…

Ed álomba merült.

* * *

\- Még mindig semmi? – törtetett be az ezredes irodájába a páncél.

\- Semmi, Al. – mondta nyugodtan Hawkeye.

Alphonse egész nap az utcákat rótta, hátha rátalál a bátyjára. A lelke érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Ha nem a városban kóborolt, akkor Roy irodája és a saját szállásuk között ingázott. Ed megkeresné. Nem hagyná, hogy a testvére aggódjon érte. Al hiába bizonygatta magának, hogy nincs semmi baj, érezte, hogy van. Nem tudott nyugodta ülni az ezredes irodájában, ahogy a szállásán sem tudta elterelni a gondolatait egy könyvvel.

Telt az idő és lassan beesteledett. Al aggodalma még tovább nőtt, amikor az ezredes irodájában (nem meglepő módon) nem talált rá a bátyjára.

\- Gyere, ülj le, Al. – hívta a nő maga mellett megpaskolva a kanapét – Az ezredes tárgyaláson van, nemsokára megjön. Akkor elkezdjük keresni Edwardot.

\- Köszönöm, hadnagy. – ült le Alphonse.

Hawkeye nem tudta megnyugtatni a fiút. Addig nem lesz nyugta, amíg nem látja viszont egészségesen a testvérét. Alig 20 perc után az ezredes betoppant az irodába és már meg sem lepődött Alphonse-on.

\- Szóval akkor… kezdhetem keresni az Acélt, ugye?

\- Kérem, ezredes! – kérte Alphonse. A hangja magas volt, és, ha lett volna emberi teste, Roy szerint már sírt volna.

\- Még ma? – nézett kérdőn Haweye-ra az ezredes.

\- Van még idő éjfélig. Ha nem lesz meg addig, holnap folytatjuk. Velünk jössz, Al?

Alphonse bólintott. Roy felvette a kabátját és a zsebébe csúsztatta kesztyűjét.

\- Hawkeye, hívja a csapatom. Megkeressük az Acélt. – mondta Roy és Al-al az oldalán kiment az irodából.

A fiatalabb Elric egy kicsit megnyugodott. Az ezredes rajta van az ügyön. Már csak Ed kerüljön elő épségben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Íme itt a fejezet, amiben kiderül, hogy ki is rabolta el Edet. Véleményeket is várok ;)**

* * *

Ed szemei kipattantak és felordított. A teste megfeszült és bal kezével a földet kaparta a kíntól, amit az automail láb csatlakoztatása okozott. A fiú összeszorította a fogát. Nem lesz gyenge a férfi előtt. Amíg aludt, az a szemét megint bejött és figyelmeztetés nélkül rákapcsolta az idegeit a gépre.

\- Ó, szóval tényleg ennyire fáj a csatlakozás. – gondolkodott a férfi, miközben néhány szerszámmal máris azon dolgozott, hogy levegye a fiúról a műlábat.

\- Ki vagy és mi a fenét akarsz? – kérdezte dühösen Ed.

\- Még a hangod is megjött! Ez pompás, örülök.

\- Ki vagy és mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte újra a gyerek.

\- Igazából – vakarta meg a fejét a férfi – vannak veled terveim.

A férfi levette Ed automailjét és kiment a ketrecből. A fiú fájdalma lassan megszűnt. Feltolta magát és leült a fal mellé. Még mindig fázott, bár már lényegesen jobb, volt, mint legutóbb. Mennyi idő telhetett el? Vajon Al már keresi? Al! Mi történt Alphonse-al?

\- Mit tettél az öcsémmel? – követelte a választ Ed.

A férfi elgondolkozott.

\- A páncéllal? Semmit. Csak téged hoztalak el, Edward.

\- Azt hiszed nem fognak megtalálni? Mit akarsz tőlem? Egyáltalán honnan ismersz? – az utolsó mondatot Ed megbánta, hogy feltette. Hiszen ő a _nagy_ és _hatalmas_ Acélalkimista, akit mindenki ismer! Persze… Ed nem alacsony.

\- Nem, nem fognak megtalálni, de ne aggódj, teszek róla, hogy életben maradj. – vigyorodott el szadistán a férfi – Én személyesen most beszélek veled először. A bátyámmal már találkoztál, és amikor utoljára találkoztatok, súlyosan megbüntetett.

Ed fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. A férfi küldte a leveleket, ez nyilvánvaló volt. De ki lehet a férfi bátyja? Ki büntette meg Edet? Az utóbbi időben sok emberrel és alkimistával harcolt. Nem tudta egyiket sem a férfihez hasonlítani.

\- Egyébként – folytatta a férfi – szólíts csak a Hazugságnak.

A gyerek ledermedt. Kinyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Eszébe jutott a humán transzmutáció. Al széteső teste. Az Igazság, a Kapu…

Ed gyorsabban szedte a levegőt. _„Nyugodj le, Ed, nyugi… nem igaz… ez az ember hazudik…"_

\- Ne hazudj nekem! – kiáltott fel.

\- Igaz, hogy a Hazugság vagyok, de attól még mondhatok igazat. – mondta a férfi csalódottságot színlelve – Bebizonyítsam?

A férfi lassan visszasétált a ketrecbe és leguggolt Ed elé. Kíváncsian végigjáratta a tekintetét a fiún, aztán a mutatóujjával megérintette Ed homlokát.

Az Acélalkimista pupillája kitágult, aztán tekintete a semmibe veszett. A lelke már messze járt a testétől.

* * *

Ed egy üres, fekete térben találta magát. Közel s távol senkit nem látott saját magán kívül. A sötétség körülvette.

\- Ez lenne az én dimenzióm.

Ed megfordult. Egy fekete emberalak lépkedett felé. Csak azért tudta megkülönböztetni a sötétségtől, hogy a teste körül fehérség volt. Pont az Igazság ellentéte. Viszont a Kaput (aminek Ed elgondolása szerint itt fehérnek kellett volna lennie) itt nem látott.

\- Honnét tudjam, hogy csak nem hipnotizálsz? – kérdezte Ed gyanakvóan.

\- Ejnye… sajnos nekem nincs Kapum, mint látod, így nem igazán tudok elvenni tőled bármit is, hogy higgy nekem.

\- A Hazugság vagy, akkor mindig hazudsz! – kiáltotta Ed.

A Hazugság megcsóválta a fejét és elmosolyodott.

\- Azt hiszed, az Igazság mindig igazat mond?

Ed hallgatott. Nem tudta, mit higgyen.

\- Nos, ő is szokott ám hazudni. Nem is keveset. Akkor én miért ne mondhatnék igazat? A bátyámmal ellentétben én le tudok menni a ti világotokba. De attól még isten vagyok. – vigyorodott el.

\- Honnét tudjam, hogy nem te hazudsz folyton? – kérdezte Ed halkan.

\- Akkor mondok néhány igaz dolgot. – gondolkodott el – Rád csatoltam az automailedet. Elraboltalak, úgy, hogy az öcséd észre sem vette. Az emberi formám haja ezüstszínű. Piros sálam van.

\- Azt még nem tudom, mit akarsz tőlem.

\- Nem mondtam? Nekem nincs Kapum. A bátyámmal pedig nem igazán jövünk ki, hiszen ellentétek vagyunk ezért nem is akar nekem építeni. Én nem tudok egyedül Kaput építeni. Te már mindkettőnkkel találkoztál és valljuk be, egész ügyes kis alkimista vagy.

\- Egész ügyes…? Kicsi…? – kérdezett vissza elfojtva a dühét Ed.

\- Aha. Nem vagy rossz. – ismerte el a Hazugság.

\- NEM VAGYOK KICSI!

\- És tényleg idegesítő vagy…. de, ha ettől eltekintek, és egy kicsit megnevellek, még hasznodat veszem. – gondolkodott hangosan.

\- Micsoda?

\- Á, mindegy, ideje visszatérned a testedbe! – vigyorodott el a Hazugság.

* * *

Ed pislogott és újra a ketrecben találta magát. A férfi épp visszahúzta a kezét Ed homlokáról. A fiú megkövülten bámult rá. Elhatározta, hogy nem fog félelmet mutatni. Nem, mintha a Hazugság olyan ijesztő lett volna, inkább túl ártatlannak mutatkozott. Mintha csak egy kicsi szívességet akarna kérni Edtől… Ed még azt sem tudta mit akar a férfi.

A Hazugság újra végigmérte Edet. Szemében különös, kíváncsi, de ijesztő tűz égett.

\- Akkor kezdhetjük is. – állt fel a Hazugság.

\- Mit? – kérdezte riadtan Ed. Nem akarta kimutatni, hogy fél, de ez a próbálkozása sikertelennek bizonyult.

A férfi kiment, és egy doboz alakú szerkezetet kezdett állítgatni. Ed érdeklődve figyelte minden mozdulatát. Aztán a hazugság benyúlt a rácsokon és rácsatolt egy csipeszt Ed karjára. Ed megrezzent a fájdalomra, de hamar elmúlt. A gyerek akárhogy próbálta, nem sikerült levennie.

\- Hé, ezt tedd a szádba! – a Hazugság ártatlanul benyújtott egy bőrszíjat.

\- Minek? – kérdezte Ed –Elharapom a nyelvem, vagy mi?

\- Ki tudja? – vont vállat a férfi.

Ed vonakodva kinyúlt és elvette. Mire készül a hazugság? És miért? Meg akarja rázni árammal? Rosszabbat is túlélt már… De nem tűnt kecsegtetőnek.

\- Edward, vedd a szádba, ha nem akarsz nyelv nélkül élni!

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Ed.

\- Megtudod. – válaszolt – De nem fogsz meghalni, ne aggódj.

\- Akkor mit fogsz tenni? –faggatózott tovább Ed.

A Hazugság felsóhajtott.

\- Teszek róla, hogy elveszítsd az emberségedet.

\- Kimérává változtatsz?

A Hazugság megelégelte Ed kérdéseit, benyúlt a rácsokon és Ed fogai közé tette a bőrszíjat. Majd gyorsan felállt, kezébe vette a dobozt és eltekert egy gombot.

Ed teste megfeszült és az izmai kontrollálatlanul mozogtak az elektromosságtól. Úgy érezte, hogy az áram ezernél is több atomra akarja szétrobbantani a testét. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt. Ed összeszorította a szemét és hangosan vinnyogott. Még sosem érte áramütés, és azt kívánta ne is legyen több ilyen.

A Hazugság tovább tekerte a gombot és Ed még jobban felüvöltött.

* * *

\- Bátyó?

Hawkeye visszafordult Alphonse felé.

\- Történt valami? – kérdezte.

Már egy napja hiába keresték Edwardot. Sehol sem találták. Minden egyes átkutatott hely után nőtt Alphonse aggódása és Hawkeye szerint Mustangé is, bár ezt az ezredes igyekezte leplezni.

\- Csak hirtelen még rosszabb előérzetem támadt. – motyogta Al és lehajtott fejjel követte a nőt az új átkutatandó helyszín felé.

Riza nem szólt semmit, de mélyen együtt érzett a fiatal fiúval.

Roy lehajtott fejjel kijött egy elhagyatott épületből.

\- Semmi, ezredes? – kérdezte Al.

\- Sehol, semmi. A bátyád nyomtalanul eltűnt.

Alphonse lehajtotta a fejét és felsóhajtott. Edward előbb utóbb előkerül, ha folytatják a keresést. Végül is, még csak egy nap telt el. Semmi baj nem történhetett… Ed meg tudja védeni magát. De egy nap hosszú idő. Mi van, ha Ed már nem is él? A fiatalabb Elric megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze az ilyen gondolatokat a fejéből. Ed nagyon is él, és virul. Egészséges és vidám, mint mindig. Al a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy hiába győzködi magát, ez nincs így.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elkészült egy újabb fejezet. Kifejezetten hosszú lett... jó olvasást!**

Ed halkan felnyögött, ahogy visszanyerte a tudatosságát. Mi történt? Alig emlékezett…

Felvillant egy kép egy ezüsthajú férfiról, aki elmélyülten néz egy fura szerkezetet, miközben ő kínok közt fekszik a földön.

Tényleg… elektromosság. Lassan felemelte a fejét. Nagyon fájt. A szobában senki nem volt rajta kívül. A lépcső, amit az egyetlen kijáratnak hitt, most még sötétebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. Nem látott kintről beszűrődő fényt, csak sötétség volt.

Lassan eszébe jutottak a történtek.

\- Hazugság…

Most nincs a szobában. Hova mehetett? Nem is érdekes, amíg nem bántja Alt. Itt a lehetőség a szökésre! Akár két végtaggal, akár néggyel! Csak az automailekig kell eljutnia. Még kúszva is, ki fog jutni innen!

Kitette a kezét, hogy a ketrec ajtaja felé húzza magát, de rájött, hogy ez korántsem ilyen egyszerű. A végtagjai fájtak, és egy kézzel nehéz egy egész testet húzni, még, ha erős is.

\- Francba… - suttogta Ed – Ki kell jutnom innen… Al már aggódik…

\- Még nem mehetsz el. – hallotta a Hazugság ijesztően ártatlan hangját.

Az ezüsthajú férfi lesétált a lépcsőn, aminek Ed sosem látta a végét. Elvett valamit az asztalról, amit Ed nem látott, mert a Hazugság a háta mögé rejtette. Ezután bement a fiúhoz és leguggolt elé.

\- Miért akarsz elmenni? Még csak most kezdődik a játék!

A háta mögül elővett egy kicsi kést. Ed szeme nagyra nyílt. Nem tudta miért, de nagyon félt. Ez csak egy kés. Nem fogja vele megkínozni, ugye? Nem, nem, el kell menekülni! Menekülj, fuss!

Ed átfordult a másik oldalára és kétségbeesett kísérletet tett arra, hogy eltávolodjon a férfitól. A Hazugság megfogta a vállát és a hátára fordította.

\- Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta Ed.

A férfi figyelmen kívül hagyta a fiú szavait. Lefogta Ed bal karját és átszúrta a tenyerét.

Ed felkiáltott, karja megfeszült, amíg a Hazugság ki nem húzta. Aztán a fém, ami már nem volt hideg a rajta lévő vértől újra a testébe hatolt. Egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre, különböző helyeken. Ed határozottan érezte, hogy az a kés nincs megélezve. Ezt a férfi is jól tudhatta. Mindig, amikor kihúzta a fiú testéből a kést, rövid ideig megcsodálta a fiú bíborvörös vérét, mielőtt újra belevágta volna valahol a bőrébe.

Ed egy ideig kiabált, aztán teljesen átadta magát a fájdalomnak. A légzésére koncentrált, és igyekezett meg sem mukkanni. Csak a könnyei folytak.

Amikor a Hazugság észrevette, hogy Ed sír, letörölte a könnyeit és a fiú füléhez hajolt. Valamit suttogott, de Ed nem értette, mit. Más nyelv lehetett, mert még a hangzása sem volt ismerős.

\- Jó fiú… - mondta végül a Hazugság – Csak tarts ki még így egy hétig, legalább.

\- Fattyú… - préselte ki rekedt hangján Ed.

A férfi válaszul még egyszer beleszúrta a kését a combjába, mire Ed felszisszent. Aztán a Hazugság kiment a ketrecből fel a lépcsőn.

Edward újra egyedül maradt. A bőrét mindenhol elszaggatta, ha nem is volt seb valahol, a tiszta területet is biztos eláztatta a vére. _„Ki kell tartanom Al miatt. Mit tenne, ha kórházba kerülnék, vagy rosszabb?"_ Ed megborzongott. Hideg van. Talán csak a vérveszteség miatt. Hideg… és álmosság. Nem szabad aludni! Nem szabad!

Ed szemhéjai megint lassan lecsukódtak. Legalább fájdalmat már nem érzett.

* * *

A Hazugság felsétált a lépcsőn és a fal egyik mélyedéséből kihúzott egy fényképezőgépet.

\- Nekem csak Edward kell, az igaz, de miért ne játszhatnék a szeretteivel? – motyogta magának.

Visszament a pincébe és készített egy képet az ájult Edről. Aztán megfogott egy tollat és levelet írt, majd benyúlt a ketrecbe és a levél sarkát belemártotta Ed vérébe. Aztán újra felsétált a lépcsőn, rajzolt egy alkimista kört a plafonra, mire a lépcső megnyílt a szabadba. A Hazugság kilépett a hűvös éjszakai levegőre.

Komótosan sétálni kezdett. Már két napja, hogy elrabolta Edwardot. A barátai már biztos keresik.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, adok nekik róla egy kis infót. – mondta magának a férfi.

Elmosolyodott és futásnak eredt a sötétben.

* * *

Roy, Riza és Alphonse csüggedten tértek vissza a parancsnokságra. Edwardot hiába keresik 3 napja, nem találják sehol. Az ezredes úgy döntött, visszatér egy kicsit az irodájába és végigböngészi azokat a helyeket a térképen, amit még nem ellenőriztek a Központi Városban.

Mielőtt belépett volna az irodájába, valamin megakadta szeme. Egy lezárt boríték volt az ajtajára tűzve egy késsel.

\- Nem így szokták odaadni a papírmunkát. – jegyezte meg Roy, miközben kihúzta a kést az ajtóból és a kezébe vette a borítékot.

Belépett az irodába, nyomában Al-al és Hawkeye-al. A késsel felbontotta a borítékot és belenézett. Az ezredes lefagyott. Al és Riza mögé léptek, hogy ők is lássák a boríték tartalmát. Roy kezében egy kép volt Edről, kar és láb nélkül, a saját vérében fürödve, látszólag eszméletlenül. Fekete rövidnadrágja piszkos volt és a trikó, amiben aludni szokott, már alig volt megkülönböztethető a bőrétől, olyan véres volt.

Al ijedten felkiáltott és páncélja ijesztően megcsörrent.

\- Mit tettek bátyóval? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

\- Van egy levél is. – jegyezte meg Hawkeye.

Roy lassan kivette a levelet a borítékból és óvatosan kihajtogatta, mintha félt volna attól, hogy mi áll benne. Az üzenetet kézzel írták. Ugyanaz a kézírás volt, ami az Ednek szóló üzenetben volt, az ezredes azonnal felismerte. A lap egyik sarkában vörös valami díszelgett. Egy szöveg volt odanyilazva _Edward vére_ címen.

Roy elkezdte felolvasni az üzenetet, bár ez teljesen felesleges volt, mivel két társa már olvasta is:

\- _Tisztelt Alphonse és Roy Mustang! Mivel pár napja elraboltam Edet, gondoltam tudatom veletek, hogy mi van vele, hogy van, meg ilyesmi, amiről az emberek általában levelet szoktak írni. Szóval Edward még él, bár az kérdés, meddig fog. Igyekszem életben tartani. Elég csúnyán vérzik a kisöreg, ahogy a képen is látszik. Azt nem árulhatom el, hol vagyunk, de megígérem, hogy nemsokára több mindent megtudtok. Ha esetleg megtalálnátok a rejtekhelyünket (amit egyébként nem fogtok) én már nem leszek ott. Akárhogy is fogtok igyekezni, hogy elkapjatok, soha nem fogtok még csak látni se. Utóirat: elvittem Edward vörös köpenyét._

 _-_ Bátyó… - suttogta Al.

\- Mi a bánat?! – kiáltott fel Roy. Úgy érezte, most már mindenképpen fel kell égetnie valakit. Legjobb lenne az Acél elrablóját. Senki nem bánhat így az alárendeltjeivel. Ráadásul valakinek van képe ilyen pimasz levelet küldeni…

\- Mi azért folytatjuk a keresést, igaz? – kérdezte Hawkeye.

\- Persze, hogy folytatjuk! Addig keressük, amíg elő nem kerül az a törpe! – mondta Roy ökölbe szorított kézzel. „Akár a holtteste is…" tette hozzá magában.

\- Mégis ki olyan ügyes, hogy el tudja rabolni Edet úgy, hogy Alphonse észre sem veszi, aztán úgy elrejtőzni, hogy senki se találja meg, majd észrevétlenül kitenni egy üzenetet és elvinni Ed köpenyét? – tette fel a kérdést Hawkeye.

\- Fogalmam sincs, de, ha megtalálom, hamuvá égetem. – fogadta meg Roy – Megtaláljuk az Acélt.

Al reménykedve bólintott. Egyre jobban aggódott a testvéréért. _Meg fogunk találni Ed._


	5. Chapter 5

A Hazugság felemelte Edet és tenyerével megütötte a mellkasát. Az Acélalkimista a falnak csapódott, majd a földre esett, kis krátert hagyva a becsapódása helyén. Ed feltolta magát és vért köhögött fel. A Hazugság most sötét tekintettel közeledett felé. Megállt Ed reszkető teste előtt és lenézett rá.

\- Ne! Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta Ed.

A Hazugság felemelte a lábát és hasba, majd fejbe rúgta a fiút. Ed még több vért köhögött. Nem tudta mikor kezdte a férfi a verést. Egy jó ideje csinálta, az biztos. A vágások mellé most zúzódások és belső sérülések jöttek. Ed csodálkozott, hogy még nem ájult el. Mikor hagyja már abba a kínzását? Egyáltalán miért kínozzák?

Időnként a férfi érthetetlen szavakat suttogott Ed fülébe. A fiú nem értette mit és miért.

Most is, a Hazugság lehajolt a lihegő Edhez és beszélni kezdett hozzá. De most érthető nyelven is megszólalt:

\- Vissza akarod szerezni az öcséd testét, nem igaz?

Ed elfordította a fejét.

\- „Nem számít milyen áron." Ezt te mondtad. – folytatta a férfi - A Bölcsek Köve mégsem kell. Miért?

\- Nem fogok ártatlan életeket áldozni!

\- Mindenki meghal egyszer. Akkor nem mindegy, mikor? Egy minden, minden egy. Ezt a mestered tanította. Miben lesz más a világ, ha néhányan meghalnak?

\- Emberi életek! – mondta makacsul Ed.

\- Az emberi élet is olyan, mint bármelyik anyag. Formálható és _felhasználható._ Te is csak használnád a jó célért.

\- Nem igaz! – kiáltotta a fiú.

\- Az öcséd élete fontosabb bárkiénél, nem gondolod? De test nélkül hogyan élhet, mondd? Nem akarod neki visszaadni az életét, amit _te_ vettél el tőle?

Ed ledermedt.

\- A te hibádból vesztette el a testét. Rendbe akarod hozni, nemde?

Ed a férfira nézett. Szokás szerint nem tudott semmit leolvasni az arcáról. Bizonytalanul bólintott, nem tudva, mi lesz a férfi következő lépése.

\- Elárulok neked valamit, Edward. Csak a Bölcsek Kövével tudod visszaszerezni.

\- Nem igaz! Hazudsz! Van más út! – kiáltotta Ed.

\- Nincs. Csak a gyenge emberek áltatják magukat azzal, hogy vannak más megoldások. Gyenge vagy, Edward.

\- Ez nincs így… - motyogta a szőke fiú.

\- A Bölcsek Köve az egyetlen megoldás.

A Hazugság belerúgott a fiúba, aztán a rácsoknak dobta. Ed felnyögött aztán elájult.

\- Bolond kölyök. A Bölcsek Köve az egyetlen megoldás.

A férfi leguggolt Ed mellé és a zsebéből különböző eszközöket húzott elő. Majd elkezdte ellátni a fiú mélyebb vágásait és néhány sérülését. Hiszen Edwardnak életben kell maradnia.

Amikor ezzel végzett, a hátára fektette Edet és a fal mellé helyezte. Végignézett a fiú lestrapált testén, aztán elvette az asztaláról a fiú piros köpenyét és betakarta vele Edet. A föld biztos hideg.

* * *

Amikor Ed felébredt, látta, hogy a Hazugság megint ellátta a súlyosabb sebeit és betakarta a kabátjával. Pár napja, vagy hete (mert az időt nem tudta már érzékelni) ezt csinálta. Edward nem tudta miért. Ha megkérdezte, a Hazugság kitérő választ adott, vagy épp nem mondott semmit. Vizet félnaponta kapott, ételt kétnaponta. Ahogy gondolta, a napjai kínzásokból álltak. Edward már félt. Félt a Hazugságtól, és az isten terveitől, hogy mi a célja vele.

Alphonse. Al hiányzott neki a legjobban. Mit csinálhat most a testvére? Remélte, nincs baja, és nem aggódja halálra magát.

Ed egyre többször érezte, hogy agya egyszerre csak elködösödik, és morbid gondolatok futkároznak a fejében. Például, hogy kiből csinálhatna Bölcsek Kövét. Ha ezen kapta magát, gyorsan megrázta a fejét, ami nem minden esetben volt hasznos, mivel így még jobban fájt a feje.

\- Edwaard! – a Hazugság mosolyogva (amitől a fiú inkább megijedt) leguggolt Ed elé egy injekciós tűvel a kezében.

\- Mit akarsz már megint? – kérdezte Ed dühösen. Utálta a tűket. Ártó, fájdalmas dolgok. Nem akarta. Elege volt a fickóból, a kínzásaiból s a fájdalomból. Csak újra Al-al akart lenni.

\- Ha minden igaz, holnap elviszlek a drága testvéredhez és az ezredesedhez. – válaszolta.

Ed szemében felcsillant a remény. Csak egy napot kell kibírnia…

\- Persze, ha sikerül a tervem.

Az ifjú alkimista megfeszült. A neheze még hátravolt. A férfi megfogta Ed karját és felé közelítette a tűt. A fiú megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorításból, de túlságosan gyenge volt. A Hazugság Ed karjába fecskendezte a színtelen folyadékot, aztán megint suttogni kezdett azon a fura nyelven.

Ed érezte, ahogy az anyag szétárad a testében. Pár pillanat múlva megérezte a méreg hatását. Felkiáltott, a földet kaparta és dobálta magát. A Hazugság lefogta a vállait, hogy nyugodtan a füléhez tudjon hajolni, de ennek ellenére Ed továbbra is szenvedett.

Mire a férfi befejezte a beszédét, Edward elvesztette az eszméletét.

\- Az egyetlen megoldás a Bölcsek Köve, Edward.

A Hazugság minden öngyilkos lelket megkapott a bátyjától. De nem az a fajta volt, aki türelmesen tudott várni ezekre. Szüksége volt egy Kapura. Ezt pedig egy alkimistával könnyen meg lehetne oldani… A Hazugság szeretett eljátszani az áldozataival, mielőtt azok az öngyilkosságba menekülnek. Edward minden szempontból egy tökéletes préda volt számára.

* * *

Másnap reggel a Hazugság feladta Edre a vörös kabátját, nyugtatót adott neki, és felmarkolta a fiú automailjeit. Végül karjába vette Edet és kisétált az utcára. Már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy az ezredes orra elé rakja Edwardot.

Alphonse-t és az ezredes csapatát hamar megtalálta. A Parancsnokságtól nem messze álltak. A Hazugság elmosolyodott és egy sarokkal arrébb Edet egy telefonfülkébe rakta, és egy üzenetet helyezett a kezébe. Ezután egy papírrepülőt hajtogatott és a saroktól az ezredesnek dobta.

Mustang idegesen nézte meg az üzenetet és gyors léptekkel befordult a sarkon, a telefonfülke felé.

A Hazugság szórakozottan figyelte az eseményeket egy ház tetejéről. Most kezdenek érdekesek lenni a dolgok.


	6. Chapter 6

Mustang idegesen megfordult, hogy megnézze, mi ütközött a vállának. Na, igen, az ezredes nem volt a legjobb hangulatban, mióta az Acél eltűnt. A keresést nem adták fel, Roy sokszor egyedül járta a várost még éjszaka is, ami miatt pár napig alig aludt.

Lehajolt és felvette a lába mellől a papírrepülőt. Ekkor vette észre rajta az írást, amit már felismert.

 _„A sarkon befordulva vár egy meglepetés."_

Roy sebes léptekkel elindult és befordult a sarkon. Pár pillanatig ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét, aztán megállt a telefonfülkén. Valami vörös volt benn. Bevillantak a rémképek Hughesról, ahogy fekszik és már senki nem tudja megmenteni. Mi van, ha az Acél már halott? Az ő értékes alárendeltje már nem él?

Futva feltépte a telefonfülke ajtaját és letérdelt az Acél mellé. Az arca és a ruhája véres volt, de néhány helyen kötések látszottak. Automail karja és lába mellette feküdt. Roy a mellkasára tette a fülét. Az alig hallható szívverésre megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Al, Hawkeye és Havoc megálltak a fülke előtt.

\- Bátyó! – kiáltotta Alphonse – Rendben van? Él?

\- Havoc, hívjon mentőt.

Roy magához ölelte a kicsiny, hideg testet. Végre, annyi hét sikertelen keresés után végre Edward itt van, és él…

Alphonse leguggolt Roy mellé és nagy kezével kisöpörte Ed tincseit az arcából. A katonák érezték a páncélból áradó szomorúságot.

\- Még csak észre sem vettem, amikor elrabolták. – motyogta a fiatal Elric.

Roy megrázta a fejét. Most igazából nem nagyon érdekelte Alphonse és a kitörései. Csak az volt fontos, hogy Ed biztonságban legyen.

A mentőautó befordult a sarkon és megállt a társaság mellett. Az egyik mentős elvette az Acélalkimistát Roytól és karban vitte az autóba. Al szorosan követte. Az ezredes még mindig mozdulatlan volt, ahogy a jármű lassan elindult és a kórház felé vette az irányt.

\- Uram?

Mustang felnézett a hadnagyra, aki kíváncsian nézte barna szemeivel.

\- Semmiség. Mehetünk mi is az Acél után.

Riza bólintott és beült az autóba a volán mögé. Mielőtt elindult volna, Roy felé fordult:

\- Nyugodtan bevallhatja, hogy aggódik érte.

\- Egyszerűen csak érdekel az állapota. – fordult el az ezredes – Igen, fontosak az alárendeltjeim!

Riza újra bólintott, ezúttal elismerően. Havoc, Fuery és Armstrong még benyomorodott a hátsó ülésekre, aztán elindultak. Roy örült, hogy nem kell a nagydarab férfivel osztozkodnia hátul.

A kórházba tartó út hosszúnak tűnt, pedig alig volt 10 perc. Az autó utasai némák voltak. A gondolataikba merültek, amik főként Ed körül forogtak. Vajon milyen súlyosan sérült a gyerek? Mennyit takart el a ruhája? Vajon miért rabolták el és kínozták meg? Temérdek kérdés kavargott a fejükben.

Amikor Hawkeye végül megállt az épület parkolójában, Roy gyorsan kiugrott a kocsiból és sietve bement az ajtón.

\- Mi lelte? – szállt ki Fuery – Még soha nem aggódott ennyire Edwardért.

\- Igyekszik eltitkolni, de fontosak nekik a fiúk. Jobban, mint gondolná. – sóhajtott Riza.

Havoc telefonja megcsörrent.

\- Á, Breda és Falman. Megmondom nekik, hol vagyunk. – Havoc meglengette a telefonját és arrébb sétált a társaságtól.

Hawkeye, Armstrong és Fuery Mustang után mentek a kórházba. Miután megtudakolták, merre van a sérült fiú szobája, már Havoc is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Az állítólagos kórterem előtt meglátták Alt, ahogy lehajtott fejjel ül egy széken, és Royt, ahogy egy nővérrel vitatkozik Ed ajtaja előtt.

Úgy tűnt, a nővér kitartott az érvei mellett, és sikerült elérnie, hogy Roy bosszúsan bár, de helyet foglaljon és várjon. Ezután bement Ed szobájába.

\- Mi van a főnökkel? – kérdezte Havoc.

Az ezredes elfordította a fejét, nem volt hajlandó válaszolni.

\- Azt mondták telenyomták nyugtatóval. – kezdte szomorúan Al – Addig nem mehetünk be hozzá, amíg fel nem ébred. Megpróbálják kiszedni belőle a legtöbb gyógyszert, de így is napokig tarthat, amíg magához tér. Azt is mondták, hogy a teste tele van zúzódásokkal, szúrásokkal és más sebekkel… Belső vérzés, csonttörés, méreg…

\- Vagyis rendbe jön. – jelentette ki pozitívan Armstrong – Ha felébred, felvidítom és mesélhetek neki történeteket is az Armstrong családról, hogy ne unatkozzon.

Roy megengedett magának egy kis mosolyt. Ha az Acél felébred. Alig várta, hogy eljöjjön az a pillanat. Dühös volt Edre, maga sem tudta miért. Mert nem vigyázott magára? Dehogy, sem az Acél, sem a testvére hibájából rabolták el. Vagy… talán az elrablóra volt dühös, igen. Rá nagyon. Hogy olyan ügyes, elővigyázatos és pimasz, de főleg, mert bántotta az alárendeltjét. Ezt soha, senkinek nem tudta volna megbocsátani. Akkor is dühös lenne, ha mondjuk Havocot rabolták volna el, de az Elric fivérek még csak gyerekek, az istenért! Kinek van szíve megkínozni egy gyereket? Főleg egy olyat, aki már oda-vissza megjárta a poklot?

Igen, csak akkor fog csillapodni a dühe, ha megtalálja Acél elrablóját. Mégis ki lehet az? Az üzenetiből az derült ki, hogy ismeri Elricéket. Mégis honnan?

 _Üzenet!_

Amikor rátaláltak Edre, egy papír fecni lapult a fiú vérző kezében. Roy akkor csak Ed életére koncentrált, nem vette figyelembe, csak zsebre rakta. Mi állhat benne? Az ezredes kihúzta a papírt a zsebéből és széthajtogatta.

 _„Amikor a fizikai test fáradt, és a tudat már csak a fájdalomra koncentrál… akkor a legjobb játszani az elmével."_

Már megint mi a bánat ez? Az ezredes elsőre nem tudta értelmezni a szöveget. Többszöri elolvasás után rájött. Edward megkínzásával a fiú már alig volt tudatánál, ezért befolyásolhatóbb lett. De mégis miért lenne ez valakinek érdeke? MI A FENÉT TETTEK AZ ACÉLLAL? Roy Mustang dühe újra fellángolt. Ezt nem hagyja annyiban. Senki nem bántalmazhatja az alárendeltjeit!

* * *

 **~Eddig milyen? Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre!**


	7. Chapter 7

Al és az ezredes egész éjszaka bent ült a kórházban, várva Edward ébredését. Roy minden alárendeltjét hazaküldte, mondván, hogy pihenjenek, neki a kórházban kell maradnia. Al pedig… nos Al mindennél jobban vágyott már a testvérére. Látni akarta, hogy jól van, boldog, és nevet, mindkét elvesztett végtagjával. Várakozás közben sokszor elképzelte, milyen lesz, ha visszakapják a testüket. Ő lenne a legboldogabb ember a világon.

Hajnalban Roy akkor ébredt fel a bóbiskolásából, amikor Ed ajtaja kinyílt, és a nővér lépett ki, aki vigyázta az álmát.

\- Elric úr felébredt. – tájékoztatta őket – Még nincs valami jól, beszélni sem nagyon fog. De már bemehetnek hozzá.

Ezután félreállt az ajtóból, helyet adva az ezredesnek és a páncélnak, hogy beférjenek a szobába.

Ed kicsiny szobájában egyetlen ágy volt, egy ablak, valamint néhány szék. Mustang az ágy túloldalára ment, és leült a székre, amin eddig feltehetőleg a nővér ült. Al az ágy másik oldalán nézett le testvérére.

Az Acélalkimista állig be volt takarózva, szőke haja piszkosan és kócosan terült szét a párnán. Al azt mondta volna, alszik, de mivel a szeme nyitva volt, erről nem lehetett szó.

\- Bátyó!

Edward lassan felé fordította a fejét és szomorúan ránézett.

\- Alphonse… - mondta halkan.

\- Itt vagyok, bátyó… - Al megfogta testvére bal kezét, mire Ed arca megrándult – Bocsánat.

\- Volt már rosszabb is… - mosolyodott el szomorúan Edward.

\- Sajnálom, hogy még csak észre sem vettem, amikor elraboltak! – a páncél szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Al… semmi baj…

Roy csendben figyelte az Elric fivéreket. Ed határozottan nem ilyen szokott lenni. Mintha a kínzások megtörték volna…

\- Nemsokára lesz a születésnapod, ugye?

\- Igen, miért?

\- Addigra visszaszerzem a tested, Al. – mosolyodott el Ed.

\- Hogyan, bátyó?

\- Bízd csak rám, tesó.

\- Ilyet akkor szoktál mondani, ha valami őrültségre készülsz… Ed, mit tervezel?

\- Csak visszaszerzem a tested, kisöcsém.

\- Bátyó… mondd el.

\- Vissza fogom szerezni a születésnapodra. – mondta rendíthetetlenül Ed – Most… visszaraknád a karom és a lábam?

Roy az Eddel szemben lévő asztalra nézett, ahol a fiú művégtagjai voltak. Ha Alnak igaza van, és az Acél valami hülyeséget tervez, akkor még egy ideig nem szabad lábra állnia. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy milyen súlyosan meg van sérülve, és az automailek csatlakoztatása is nagy kínokkal jár.

\- Nem, Acél. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon az ezredes.

Edward lassan felé fordította a fejét, és a tekintetéből ítélve eddig észre sem vette, hogy ott van.

\- Miért? Járni akarok!

\- Nem fogsz, amíg teljesen meg nem gyógyulsz. – jelentette ki Roy.

Ed csalódott-szomorúan nézett az automailjeire, majd az ezredesre.

\- Mi történt? Hogy találtak meg?

\- Mi is kérdezhetnénk, hogy mi történt.

Ed semmitmondó pillantást vetett az ezredesre, és várta a kérdésére a választ.

\- Kaptunk egy levelet, és egy telefonfülkében feküdtél. – sóhajtott Roy.

Ed maga elé meredt, a gondolataiba merült. Miért küldött a Hazugság levelet az ezredesnek és Alnak? Meg akarta zsarolni őket? Mit kért cserébe érte?

\- Mit írt a levél? – kérdezte halkan Ed.

Mustangot meglepte ez a félénk hangnem. Mi történt a kölyökkel a fogsága alatt?

\- Csak azt, hogy hol találunk. – mondta lassan Roy.

\- Semmi mást? – kérdezte Ed.

\- Semmit. – válaszolta Roy.

Al hosszan nézett az ezredesre, tudva, hogy nem a teljes igazságot mondja. Nem szólt közbe, mert talán a bátyja még végtagjainak felével is kimászik az ágyból és hason csúszva megy, ki tudja hová. Majd négyszemközt megkérdezi Royt.

\- Hogy érzed magad, Acél?

Ed kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

\- A lehető legjobban, mégis mit gondol, hogy?

\- Igencsak felvágták a nyelvedet. – csóválta a fejét Roy. Edward már nem halkan beszélt, hanem a szokásos, határozott, élcelődő hangján.

Edward pár pillanatig némán meredt az ezredesre. Roy aggódva nézett a fiú kifejezéstelen szemeibe. Már megijedt, hogy valami olyat mondott, ami Edet ebben az állapotában rosszul érinti.

\- Bátyó? – kérdezte Al.

Ed gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak elgondolkodtam. – motyogta Edward, aztán feljebb húzta a takaróját elfordult az ezredestől – Pihenhetnék?

\- Itt leszek, bátyó.

\- Te vagy a legjobb, Al! – mosolygott fáradtan a kicsi alkimista, ahogy lehunyta a szemét.

Roy nem mondott semmit, de egészen késő délutánig Edward és Alphonse mellett maradt. Ed különösen viselkedett, Roy nem kételkedett benne, hogy a kínzásokon kívül valami más borzalmon is átesett. De hogy mi lehetett az, csak találgathatott. Látszólag az Acél állapota javult, és Alphonse ennek mérhetetlenül örült. Roy úgy döntött, egyelőre nem szól neki a levelekről. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem is kell beszélnie róluk, mert most már minden visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba. Nem minden alakult úgy, ahogy tervezte.

* * *

 **Hát, Brigi Gyuricza, sikerült összehoznom egy új fejezetet. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Roy letette Edward kicsiny bőröndjét Elricék lakásának ajtajában, és bevárta a két testvért, akik kissé lemaradva követték őt. Alphonse türelmesen lépkedett a bátyja mellett, akit ugyan kiengedtek a kórházból, de még mindig húzta a lábát. A sérülései nem mind gyógyultak be, bár Royt nem pont a sérülések aggasztották, hanem maga Edward. Beszélt, és mosolygott a kisöccsére, hozzá pedig vagy gúnyos, vagy élcelődő hangon szólt, de mégis… semmit nem mondott arról, hogy ki rabolta el és miért. Roy még nem nagyon akarta a kórházban ezzel zaklatni, pedig belülről úgy égette a düh, akár a tüze égette volna az elkövetőt.

Alphonse is kíváncsiskodott nála. A páncél tudta, hogy valamit elrejt előle, Roy pedig engedett neki és elmondta, mit is talált az Acél kezében, a telefonfülkében. Megmagyarázni már nem magyarázta meg, szegény fiú már így is eléggé aggódott a bátyjáért.

Edward elégedetten szusszant, ahogy lehuppant az ágyára. Roy még mindig az ajtó mellett állt és a falnak támaszkodva figyelte. Edward unottan bámult rá, megjátszott hanyagsággal. Hogy Roy mennyire utálta ezt a tekintetet!

\- Alphonse, megkérhetlek, hogy csinálsz nekünk teát? – kérdezte Roy kedves hanggal, ám a szemét nem vette le az Acélalkimistáról.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Al vette-e a lapot, vagy nem, mindenesetre kiment, kettesben hagyva őket. Roy ellökte magát a faltól és letérdelt az Acél előtt. A kölyök bizonyára tudta, mit akar tőle kérdezni. Mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt belevágott.

\- Acél, megértem, hogy nehéz lehet neked felidézni, de tudnom kell, ki bántott. – mondta.

Ed rábámult. Üres, meg nem értett tekintettel, bal kezét ökölbe szorította az ölében.

\- Ki volt az? – kérdezte óvatosan Roy.

\- Ugyan mit tennél, ha megmondanám? – kérdezett vissza Ed – Őt nem tudod megtalálni. Nem tudod rácsok mögé kényszeríteni, ahogy a bűnözőket.

Roy kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Mit tett volna? Természetesen halálra perzselte volna, hogy többet ne árthasson az értékes alárendeltjének. Roy természetesen törődött a fiúkkal, és tudnia kellett, ki volt az az elvetemült, aki elrabolta és megkínozta Edet.

\- Miért rabolt el? – kérdezte Roy.

Ed hallgatott egy kis ideig, aztán lassan beszélni kezdett:

\- Megvoltak a maga céljai.

Roy arca megrándult, kezdett ideges lenni. Még nem adta fel, bár érezte, hogy Edward az égvilágon semmit nem fog elárulni. Csak azt nem értette, miért. Az üzenetküldő furcsa volt, ez tény, és tényleg játszadozhatott Edward elméjével, de valódi célokról még nem hallott senkitől.

\- Csak egy nevet mondj! – kérte.

Edward felemelte a fejét, aztán megrázta.

\- Neki nincs rendes neve. Nem tudod sem ez, sem semmi más alapján előkeríteni.

\- Akkor hogy találkozhatnék vele?

Edward tekintete elhidegült, és azért sem válaszolt. A konyhából most hallhatóvá vált Alphonse páncéljának csörömpölése, úgyhogy elmosolyodott és a belépő öccsére nézett.

\- Jól vagyok, ezredes. – mondta Edward – Nem kell miattam aggódni, Al itt van velem.

\- Így van! – erősítette meg Al.

Royt nem győzte meg. Edward tekintetéből nem költözött ki az a bizarrság, ami ott volt az ébredése után. Valamint miért nem akar beszélni? Roy megértette, hogy felkavaróak lehetnek az élmények és Edward tényleg úgy beszélt, mintha még mindig félt volna attól a rejtélyes idegentől, akit sehogy sem lehet megtalálni és még neve sincs. Vagy… talán tisztelte? Mit mondhatott neki?

Ed halvány mosollyal megköszönte a teát a testvérének, Roy pedig gondolkodás nélkül hajtott fel az italt, aztán fuldoklott egy sort, mert persze forró volt. Edward ezt látva gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját és gyors tapsolás után lehűtötte a sajátját. Roy visszaadta a bögrét Alnak, aztán felállt és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Jó pihenést. – mondta még hátra sem fordulva.

\- Viszlát, ezredes! – mondta Al, Edward pedig válaszra sem méltatta.

Roy kiment, ekkor Alphonse a testvére felé fordult, aki lassan kortyolgatta a teáját. Három napja került elő. Három napja szinte olyan, mint volt, és mégsem.

\- Jól érzed magad, bátyó?

Edward letette maga mellé a bögréjét, Alphonse-ra mosolygott és bólintott.

\- Soha jobban. Utálom a kórházakat meg a tűvel közeledő nővéreket. – fintorgott, aztán hátravetette magát az ágyán. Al csak egy pillanatig láthatta az arcán átfutó fájdalmat. Na igen, a teste tele volt sebekkel és néhányuk valószínűleg sokáig nem fog teljesen begyógyulni.

A páncél megkönnyebbült sóhajtásszerű hangot hallatott, mire Ed egy kicsit felemelte a fejét és összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- Sokat aggódsz értem Al, pedig sokkal többet kéne magaddal foglalkoznod.

\- Nem bátyó, kötelességem és szeretnék is veled foglalkozni. – mondta kedvesen a páncél, elvette Ed mellől a bögrét, aztán a bátyjára húzta a takarót.

\- Az az áldott jó lelked… - motyogta Ed – az az áldott jó lelked nemsokára újra a testedben lehet…

\- Ahogy a te karod és lábad is hamarosan visszakerül a helyére. – tette hozzá Al, bár Ed ezt már nem hallhatta, mély álomba merült, ezúttal biztonságban.

Al eldöntötte, hogy végig mellette fog maradni, amíg alszik. Letelepedett az ágy mellé és újra és újra elismételgette a saját belső mantráját, hogy Ed hamarosan teljesen meggyógyul, az ezredes pedig megtalálja a bátyja elrablóját. Nem tudhatta, milyen gondolatok keringenek Edward fejében, akárhányszor csak a kisöccsére nézett.


	9. Chapter 9

Egy hét után Edward ártatlan sétákra indult a városban. Roy csak onnét tudta, hogy ártatlanok, mert Alphonse mindig vele tartott, az ezredes pedig kötelezte az ifjú Elricet, hogy jelentsen minden bátyjával kapcsolatos dolgot, egy apró kis félmondat is talán elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy többet megtudjon a névtelen kínzóról. Roy alig tudta kiverni a fejéből az üzeneteket, és a telefonfülkében fekvő Edward képét. Tudnia kellett, ki rabolta el őt és miért. _Most azonnal._

Miközben az asztalánál ült és éppen végzett a papírmunkával, kiteregette maga elé mind a három üzenetet, és sokáig tanulmányozta az írást, elemezte a mondatokat, de nem jutott semmivel előrébb. A kezébe temette az arcát és csábítónak tűnt az ötlet, hogy a fejét az asztalába verje. Ha az Acél beszélne, most nem kéne alany-állítmány szerint elemezni az üzeneteket.

\- Ezredes!

Roy felemelte a fejét, és felnézett az ajtó mellett álló Hawkeye-ra. A nő kinyitotta a száját, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, az iroda ajtaja kivágódott és egy igen zörgő páncél érkezett, Alphonse személyében. Roy nem vesződött vele, hogy felálljon a helyéről, bár sejtette, hogy baj van. Al nem szokott ilyen hevesen betoppanni hozzá, ha a szokásos híreket mondja. Az orrnyergét masszírozva kérdezte:

\- Mi van az Acéllal?

\- Eltűnt! Megint eltűnt én nem is tudom mi történt ezredes, de nagyon féltem őt, csak a boltba mentem le, és amikor visszamentem, már nem volt otthon, te jó ég, én…

Roy szeme elkerekedett és felállt a helyéről. Magában ezernyi helyre elküldte Edwardot, hogy mikbe keveredik folyton, aztán megveregette Alphonse fémkarját, mielőtt felhúzta a kabátját.

\- Megtaláljuk, ne aggódj.

Alphonse csalódott „ühüm"-el bólintott, és csörömpölve megfordult, hogy kövesse az ezredest.

\- Hawkeye, hívja a csapatot! – utasította Roy a nőt – Jöjjön Havoc, Fuery és Breda is. Ha akarja, Armstrongot is hívhatja… - aztán átgondolta – de őt nem muszáj.

\- Mindenkire szükség lehet. – felelte a nő, ahogy elviharzott.

\- Menjenek a városba és kutassanak át mindent az Acél után! – kiáltotta még utána – A pokolba, hogy nem tud vigyázni magára ez a kölyök…

\- Gondolja, hogy megint elrabolták?

\- Alphonse, őszinte leszek veled: szerintem igen.

A fiú fájdalmasan sóhajtott és követte az ezredest, aki már a legrosszabbra is felkészült a lelkiekben. Alphonse egy pillanatra sem hagyta el az oldalát, talán így próbált megnyugvást keresni, ami persze nem sikerült neki. Ügyetlenül malmozott nagy kesztyűkezeivel, ahogy csörömpölve járta az ezredessel a várost.

Roy visszaemlékezett minden helyre, ami legutóbb átnéztek, és sorban végigjárták mindegyiket, még olyan sikátorokba is betévedt a páncél társaságában, amiről azt sem tudta, hogy létezik. Ahogy Hawkeye folyamatosan jelentette neki, estére átfésülték az egész Központi Várost, de Edwardnak még a nyomára sem bukkantak. Alphonse-nak már minden megfordult a fejében, ahogy Roynak is, csak ő nem mondta ki őket. Végső soron visszatértek Roy irodájához, hogy megbeszéljék a többiekkel a továbbiakat. Az ezredes már a bejáratnál összefutott Hawkeye-jal és Havoccal, így nekik is csak akkor eshetett le az álluk, amikor benyitottak az irodába.

Edward bent volt. A kanapén ült, bakancsos csizmáját az asztalra, tette, kezeit összekulcsolta a nyaka alatt és unottan bámulta a plafont, amíg az ezredes be nem lépett, nyomában az öccsével és a hadnaggyal.

\- Bátyó! – kiáltott fel boldogan Al.

\- Mi a poklot keresel itt?! – ordította vörös fejjel Roy. Az Acélnak kutya baja sem volt, és az ezredes a falra mászott az ártatlan tekintetétől. Az egész napját arra áldozta, hogy őt keresse, aggódjon érte, az öccsét nyugtassa, erre… erre…

\- Mit keresnék? Magát, és Alt, ezredes. Sehol nem találtam senkit, így itt vártam. – mondta Edward.

\- Hol voltál, bátyó? – kérdezte Al.

Edward vállat vont.

\- Sétáltam. Még mindig furcsa mozgatnom a lábaimat, annyi csatlakoztatás után…

Roy szeme megvillant. Annyi csatlakoztatás után? Az elrabló levette a karját és a lábát, na de többször vissza is csatolta őket?

\- Mi csak egyszer csatoltuk vissza rád. – jegyezte meg.

\- Ti igen. – biccentett Edward.

Az ezredes idegesen az asztala mögé ment, leült, és erősen megszorította az asztal lapját. Csak rá várakozott egy halomnyi papírmunka, amit elhalasztott az Acél keresése miatt. Utálta miatta. Havoc belépett az irodába és jókedvűen üdvözölte a megkerült Elricet. Aztán megkérdezte, mit keresett a börtön közelében. Roy erre felemelte a fejét. Havoc honnét veszi ezt? Talán valaki látta az Acélt és jelentette… és Ed most miért tétovázik? Az ezredes érzékei jeleztek és elrejtette a gyanúját, csupán kíváncsian pislogott az Acél felé.

\- Arra sétáltam. – felelte Ed.

\- Valóban arra szoktunk menni… - motyogta Alphonse – De bátyó, legközelebb kérlek szólj, ha elmész!

Havoc vállat vont és levetette magát az Acélalkimista mellé a fotelbe.

\- Mindenesetre jó, hogy megkerültél, főnök. Nem is tudod elképzelni Roy mekkora felfordulást csapott, amikor senki nem talált…

Roy a fejét csóválta és a tollát csattogtatta az egyik papír fölött.

\- Nehogy elszállj magadtól, Acél.

\- Én csak tisztában vagyok a képességeimmel, ezredes. – vigyorgott Edward.

\- Ki hitte volna, hogy ennyi erő szorul abba a kicsi testedbe… - dörmögte Roy, jól tudta, hogy beszélhet akármilyen halkan, Edward úgyis meghallja.

\- KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY MÉG A HANGYA IS ELTAPOSSA?!

Al a bátyja vállára tette a kezét, de a kis alkimista még pattogott egy darabig. Roy a fejét csóválta, aztán amikor még pár perc múlva is mindenki nála hangoskodott, szépen kiterelte a népet, hogy belevethesse magát jópár óra éjszakai túlórába, amit a drága Acél miatt kell elvégeznie. Legszívesebben az egész ügyet felgyújtotta volna, hogy ne is kelljen foglalkoznia Edward elrablójával többet. Csak sajnos az az eset nem egy papír volt a sok közül az asztalán, hogy könnyen lángra kaphasson.


	10. Chapter 10

Meg kell tennie. Alért, nem magáért, csakis Alphonse miatt. Ma éjszaka senki sem állíthatja meg, minden tökéletesen alakult. Roy már nem igazán kérdezgeti, tudja, hogy úgysem válaszolna, és Al sem firtatja az elrablásával kapcsolatos dolgot. Még szerencse is, Ed egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy bárki is tudjon Hazugságról, vagy az ígéreteiről, szavairól, ahogy lassan megértett mindent, amit neki suttogott.

Al lelke pihent, tehát észrevétlenül fel tudta venni vörös köpenyét és ki tudott osonni a lakásból. Utálta magát miatta, de Alphonse fémkarjait a falhoz transzmutálta, hogy ne tudjon elmozdulni, ha esetleg feltűnik neki a hiánya. Nemsokára már úgyis nevethet… az igazi testével, a boldog kicsi Alphonse Elric testével.

Zsebre dugott kézzel és lehajtott fejjel sétált végig a Központi Város utcáin. Tulajdonképpen nem tesz rosszat. A Hazugság megmondta, hogy egy megoldás van, és a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Megtorpant a börtönnel szemben. Ártatlan kis séták, mi? Hogyne. Egy kívülállónak. Ed már régóta csak azt figyelte hogy tud észrevétlenül bejutni a földszinti cellákba és hogy tudja onnan észrevétlenül egy biztos helyre vezetni a foglyokat. Illetve… nem is kellett vezetnie őket sehová. A börtönben is el lehetett készíteni belőlük a hatalmas Bölcsek Kövét. A transzmutációs kör már a fejében volt, csak az alapanyag hiányzott, az már könnyen menni fog.

Újra elindult, és megállt a fal mellett. Tapsolt, a falra tette a kezét, mire az megnyílt előtte. A kerítésen átjutott, az épület falához futott, újra tapsolt és a fal is feltárult előtte. Bemászott a kreált lyukon és a szája elé tette az ujját, ahogy egy igen meglepett képű fogollyal találta szemben magát.

\- Kijuttatlak. – suttogta, miközben lezárta a falon a lyukat.

\- Miért? – morrant meg a férfi.

\- Maradj itt, hamarosan visszatérek. – válaszolta sejtelmesen Ed, újra tapsolt és az ajtó zárját is kinyitotta.

A fogoly, maga sem tudta igazán miért, de engedelmeskedett. Edward pedig, mielőtt még a többi rabért ment volna, felrajzolta a transzmutációs kört a cella aljára. A fogoly kérdésére csak azt válaszolta, hogy „ezzel fogjuk felrobbantani az egész kócerájt."

Természetesen nem így volt. De mit tudhatott róla egy ostoba bűnöző? Edet nem érdekelte. A környező cellákból is összegyűjtött embereket, arra kérte őket, hogy tartsanak vele és kijuttatja őket. Legalább harminc embert szedett össze, ezután mindegyiket beterelte abba a cellába, ahova először bement.

Ezután rájuk zárta az ajtót, azok pedig hődörögni kezdtek, nem értették mihez is akar kezdeni.

Itt a nagy pillanat. A pillanat, amikor bemocskolja a kezét a nagyobb jó, Alphonse érdekében. Egy jelenlétet érzett a háta mögött, kirázta a hideg, ahogy a Hazugság a vállára tette hosszú ujjait és a füléhez hajolt.

\- Tedd meg. – mintha ezt mondta volna, de Ed kételkedett abban, hogy a Hazugság egyáltalán mögötte áll, mert a foglyok egyáltalán nem reagáltak rá. Talán csak ő képzeli be magának.

Tapsolt.

\- Gondolj Alphonse-ra. Gondolj a mosolyára, amit te vettél el tőle, gondolj arra, hogy most milyen boldog élete lehetne. –suttogta a Hazugság.

Edward pedig hallgatta, az arca megrándult közben. Itt egyedül ő volt a hibás, most pedig helyrehozza, amit elrontott. A Bölcsek Köve az egyetlen megoldás, amivel vissza lehet hozni Al testét. Meg fogja tenni. Alphonsért, hiszen ő volt a legfontosabb a világon.

\- Ügyes vagy, Edward. – folytatta a Hazugság – Készítsd el a követ!

Edward letérdelt a cella mellé. A foglyok olyan hangosan kiáltoztak, hogy lehetetlen volt, hogy ne hallják meg az őrök, most azonban még egyedül voltak, nem avatkozhatott senki közbe…

\- MAGYARÁZATOT KÖVETELEK, ACÉL!

Mustang ezredes ingerült hangja. Ott van a kezén a kesztyűje és felemelte a karját, ha esetleg valakit meg kellene égetni. Haja kócos volt, és még csak nem is a katonai egyenruhájában volt, mintha nemrég kelt volna ki az ágyból. Ed elfordította róla a tekintetét.

\- Az a pillanat ad értelmet az életünknek, amikor meghalunk. Értelmet adok ezen emberek életének… - mondta, aztán halkabban folytatta – és ha ennek vége, az enyémnek is.

A Hazugság jelenléte eltűnt Edward mögül. A fiú a padló felé közelített, ám az ezredes csettintett, Edward pedig fájdalmasan felkiáltott és a mellkasához rántotta megégett kezét. Roy aggódva mellé rohant, ám ahogy Edward számította, nem térdelt le mellé és vigasztalta meg, nem, elképedt tekintettel és fagyos arccal állt fölötte.

\- Nem is tudom mi történt volna, ha nem bízom meg Havoccot, hogy figyeljen téged. – mondta – Edward, most aztán lesz mit elmagyaráznod.

\- Nincs mit magyaráznom! – kiáltott fel dacosan Edward – Pontosan azt tettem, aminek tűnt, megtettem volna, ha nem avatkozik közbe!

Roy tekintete még jobban elhidegült, orrát felhúzta, mintha nehezére esne Edwardra nézni.

\- Mi a fenét tettek veled? – kérdezte, bár tudta, hogy Edward nem most fog válaszolni. Egyre több derült ki arról, mi lett az elrablás következménye, de, hogy mi is történt pontosan és miért… arról Roynak fogalma sem volt. Viszont azt tudta, hogy Edwardnál valami nagyon bekattant, és ez megrémítette. Felrántotta az Acélt a földről és maga után húzva, magyarázat nélkül távozott a börtönből.


	11. Chapter 11

Egyenesen Roy irodájába mentek. A férfi bezárta maguk után az ajtót, majd egy széket húzott az asztala elé, ő pedig leült az asztal másik oldalára, kissé előrehajolt és összefűzte maga előtt az ujjait. Hiába, a kihallgató ösztönök. Edward az asztal szélét bámulta, és nem ült le.

\- Hallgatlak. – mondta. Próbált nyugodtságot erőltetni magára, de ez jelen pillanatban nem igazán ment.

Edward nem beszélt. Szemét lesütötte, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha bánna bármit is. Egyszerűen nem akart semmit megosztani az ezredessel. Roy ettől csak ég idegesebb lett.

\- Edward, te _gyilkolni_ akartál. – mondta nyomatékosan – Mondj egy jó okot, hogy miért.

A gyerek elfordította a fejét, automail kezét szorosan ökölbe szorította.

\- Alért. – válaszolta csendesen.

Roy szeme elkerekedett és még közelebb hajolt. Al! Legalább ennyit elmondott Edward.

\- Azt hittem, lemondtatok a Bölcsek Kövéről.

\- Nem sokkal ezelőttig én is.

Roy rámeredt. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy az elrablása során változott meg ennyire. Megdörzsölte a szemét és ásított. Vissza akart menni aludni, ugyanakkor izgatott volt, hogy Edward végre mondott valamit. De akkor is, miért kell pont az éjszaka közepén akcióznia Edwardnak?

\- Nagyon kérlek, mesélj arról, aki elrabolt!

\- Mondtam, hogy úgyse tudnád megtalálni…

\- Nem számít! Edward, beszélj hozzám, beszélj róla, beszélj arról, mit tett veled!

Edward szeme megvillant és most először ingerülten találkoztak arany szemei Roy sötétlő szemeivel. Edward dühösnek tűnt, Roy hátradőlt és lassan a zsebe felé nyúlt, ahova a kesztyűit tette. Rossz előérzete volt. Edward megkerülte az asztalt és megállt Roy mellett. A férfi mindenre felkészülve nézett a dühös arany szemekbe.

A gyerek tapsolt és gyorsan felé nyúlt. Csak egy pillanaton múlt, hogy Roy meg tudta ragadni a vállát és kellő távolságban tudta tartani magától, hogy Edward ne érje el a székét. Tudta, hogy a székhez akart bilincselni, bár fogalma sem volt miért. Edward fújtatott és csak azért is küzdött, hogy elérje a széket.

Roy nem engedte neki. Felállt, még mindig eltolta magától, aztán hirtelen közelebb rántotta és magához ölelte. Nem értette miért, ha gondolkodott volna, biztos nem ezt tartotta volna a leglogikusabb megoldásnak egy gyilkolásra elszánt kölyök esetében. Akkor éppen ezt kellett tennie.

Edward megfeszült a karjai között, és nem is ölelte vissza. Csak állt, Roy pedig elgondolkodhatott, mikor is kaphatott Edward meleg ölelést valakitől. Al páncélja hideg volt, más pedig nem igazán ölelgette tudtával az Acélt.

Amikor elengedte, hátrébb lépett. A kölyök nem mozdult, és rá sem nézett.

\- Edward?

Nem vette észre, hogy összeérintette a tenyereit, aztán villámgyorsan elfordult és a falra tette őket. A falból egy ketrec formálódott és bezárta Royt. Az ezredes dühösen nyúlt a zsebébe a kesztyűjéért.

\- Mire fel, Edward?! Ne kelljen kirobbantanom magam innen!

Edward szeme megvillant és felemelte a kezében tartott két fehér kesztyűt. Roy riadtan konstatálta, hogy tényleg nem voltak a zsebében. A fenébe is, a kölyök kihasználta a nagylelkű ölelését!

\- Acél, engedj ki, de azonnal! – kiáltotta.

\- Nem, ezredes. – válaszolta Edward egyszerűen.

\- Akármit is tervezel, vesd el! Ez parancs!

\- Nekem már nem parancsol, ezredes! – mondta Edward – Csak egyvalaki van, akiben tényleg meg lehet bízni!

\- Az, aki elrabolt? – kérdezte Roy lemerevedett arccal.

Edward nem válaszolt, amiből tudta, hogy így van. Roy megragadta a rácsokat és a fejét is nekidöntötte.

\- Mi van Alphonse-al? Mi van az öcséddel? – kérdezte.

A kölyök ledermedt. Lassan felemelte a fejét és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Roy szemébe.

\- Ő… - csuklott el a hangja – mindent csak érte teszek. De nem értene egyet velem.

Lehajtotta a fejét és előkotort egy krétát a zsebéből. Roy szeme is elkerekedett. Csak nem belőle akar Bölcsek Kövét készíteni ez a gyerek? Nem hagyhatja. Persze, hogy nem hagyhatja, le kell beszélnie róla, ha már mást nem tud tenni!

\- Gondolod, hogy Alphonse örülne, hogy emberek életének árán kapta vissza a testét?

\- Akármit is fog gondolni, már nem fogom tudni.

\- Hogy érted? – kérdezte Roy összevont szemöldökkel.

Edward nem válaszolt azonnal, csak Royra pillantott, aztán újra a földre szegezte a tekintetét. Az ezredes visszaemlékezett arra, mit is mondott Edward a börtönben. _Az a pillanat ad értelmet az életünknek, amikor meghalunk. Értelmet adok ezen emberek életének… és ha ennek vége, az enyémnek is._ Roy szeme elkerekedett és csak jobban szorította a rácsokat. Ezernyi érzés kavargott benne, de leginkább dühös volt.

\- Ostoba Acél! Miért gondolod, hogy jelentéktelen vagy?! A testvérednek szüksége van rád, és nem csak addig, amíg a páncélba van zárva a lelke! Fontos vagy neki, ha nem vetted volna észre, sokaknak fontos vagy!

Az Acél elkezdte felrajzolni a transzmutáló kört Roy ketrece köré. A kréta sercegett a padlón, Roy pedig csak meredt a kicsi alárendeltjére, aki belül valószínűleg halott volt.

\- Gondolj Alphonse-ra, szerinted hogy érezne, ha látna most? – kérdezte – Csalódna benned. Nem használná a Követ.

\- Kénytelen lesz.

\- Nem, Acél, így csak még nagyobb fájdalmat fogsz okozni neki!

A kréta sercegése megállt, pedig Edward még nem végzett. Felnézett az ezredesre, aki komolyan bámult le rá. Egyiküknek sem volt alkalma tovább beszélni. Az ezredes irodájának ajtaját Havoc berúgta, nyomában pedig egy csörömpölő páncél érkezett.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward megdermedt. Kezéből kiesett a kréta és szótlanul a testvérére meredt. Roy a rácsokba kapaszkodott és hiába pislantott Havoc felé segélykérőn, a férfi csak biccentett, hogy nem tudja ő ilyen alkimista ketrecből kiszedni, inkább nézze ő is a testvéreket. Amikor Havoc a zsebébe dugta a kezét, egy pillanatra végigsimított az övére csatolt pisztolyán. Royt valahogy zavarta. Rendben volt, hogy elővigyázatos, de mégis… ha használnia kell… ha Edwardon kell használnia…

\- Bátyó…

Az Acél az ajkára harapott, olyan erősen, hogy kicsordult belőle a vér. Alphonse csak nézte őt és bár sisakjáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni, mégis mind tudták, mit érez, mit gondol. A lelke tele volt csalódottsággal, fájdalommal és aggodalommal.

\- Miért, bátyó? – kérdezte Alphonse. Nem kiabált, a hangja követelőző volt ugyan, de nem haragudott, csak csalódott volt.

Edward kinyitotta a száját, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Alphonse és Havoc türelmesen nézték őt. Roy is ugyanúgy fürkészte azt a korábban oly elszánt arcot, ami most inkább elbizonytalanodott és gyötrődött. Nem volt képes egyenes választ adni a saját testvérének, talán végre belátta, hogy amit tenni készül, tényleg nem a legjobb mód Alphonse szerint. Vagy csak nem akarta bevallani, mit is akart, hiszen Alphonse megszidta volna.

\- Bátyó… miért akartál az ezredesből Bölcsek Követ készíteni?

A páncél hangja elcsuklott és csak szomorú, izzó szemeivel meredt a testvérére.

\- Alphonse… - krákogta Ed.

\- Miattam? – kérdezte Al végtelenül szomorú hangon – Akkora bolond vagy! Megbeszéltük, hogy nem használjuk a követ, hogy visszaszerezzük a testünket!

\- De… - Edward hangja elhalt, fejét lehajtotta, képtelen volt az öccsére nézni. Csak Roy láthatta az arcán lecsorduló könnyeket – Én… azt hittem…

\- Én nem lehetek boldog olyan testtel, bátyó, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy te sem. – mondta Alphonse és lassan, csörömpölve Ed felé sétált. Azonban Roy legnagyobb megdöbbenésére figyelmen kívül hagyta a magában tipródó Edwardot, a ketrecéhez lépett, felrajzolt egy alkimista kört és gyorsan kijáratot készített Roynak.

Edward megsemmisülten állt. Alphonse figyelmen kívül hagyta. Levegőnek nézte, mert akkorát zuhant a szemében, akkora volt a csalódottsága. Edward korántsem fogta fel tetteinek igazi súlyát, tompán érzékelte a gyilkolási vágyat, hogy ez helytelen, de a belső hangja, ami megállította a legutóbbi ilyen esetben, most gyenge volt, erőtlen, és reményvesztett, mint aki mindjárt felad mindent. Alphonse szavai jobban bántották, mint bármi valaha.

Alphonse visszatért Havoc mellé, és a fal elé állt, várt, bár nem nézett a bátyjára. Roy lassan Ed mellé lépett és benézett a szőke fürtök alá, az arcára. Edwardnak elkerekedtek a szemei és folytak a könnyei. Royra nézett, Roy pedig visszahőkölt a pillantásától. Mintha… Ed nem is tudta volna miért sír igazán. Az öccsére kapta a tekintetét.

\- Alphonse, nekem egyedül te számítasz! – mondta indulatosan. Al elfordította a fejét, hogy még véletlenül se találkozzon a pillantásuk – Én… én csak… - újra lehajtotta a fejét, a vállai megrázkódtak, a felsőteste megbillent, Roy attól félt elesik, már nyúlt érte, de végül megtartotta az egyensúlyát – Igazad van. Te jobb testvért érdemelsz nálam, Alphonse.

Al egy kissé felé fordult, Ed halkan folytatta, hogy csak Roy és Al hallhatták, Havoc nem:

\- Amint visszaszerzem a tested, kilépek az életedből.

Al felkapta a fejét és egy lépést ösztönösen megtett felé. A tekintetük nem találkozott, Ed megtámaszkodott az íróasztal szélében, aztán lassan leült a földre, hátát nekivetette az asztal fájának, térdeit felhúzta. Roy mellé térdelt. Edward összetörtnek tűnt, pedig a testvére nem véglegesen csalódott benne, ebben biztos volt.

\- Igaza volt… így csak fájdalmat okozok neki… - motyogta Edward – szerinte ez rossz… a gyilkosság rossz… és én megtettem volna… feláldoztam volna annyi életet… a maga életét… már azelőtt is… tényleg egy nyomorult testvér vagyok…

Edward arcán tovább peregtek a könnyek, Roy pedig nem tudott mit tenni, megérintette a fiú bal kezét és felhúzta rajta a kabátját. Még mindig látszódott rajta néhány seb.

\- Ez annak a hibája főleg, aki ezt tette veled. – mutatta fel a karját Roy – És nem vagy nyomorult, Edward.

\- Akkor csak nyomorék… de akkor is rossz ember vagyok… Alphonse utál engem…

Alphonse csörömpölve közelebb lépett, de mintha Ed meg sem hallotta volna, Roy pedig intett a fiatalabb Elricnek, hogy ne közelítsen. Úgy tűnt, kezd megnyílni.

\- Nem vagy rossz ember… az a rossz ember, aki bántott téged.

Ed vállának rázkódása egy pillanatra megszűnt és könnyektől csillogó szemeit Royra emelte.

\- Soha nem mondtam, hogy ember volt.

Havoc szájából kiesett a cigaretta, Alphonsenak még a maradék zörgése is megszűnt. Roy csak nézett rá, meglepettségét mélyen elrejtette magában. Nem ember? Akkor mégis mi a csoda? Homonkulusz? Kiméra?

\- Mi volt, ha nem ember?

Edward átölelte a térdeit és újból lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Te még soha nem láttál hozzá hasonlót, nem tudod… nem tudod milyen a véget nem érő fehér és fekete…

Kell ennek a gyereknek is rébuszokban beszélni. Ahogy Roy a fiatalabb Elricre és Havocra nézett, arra jutott, hogy ők sem értik Edward mondatait. A következőkben Edward újra összeomlott és újra sírni kezdett, már nem foglalkozva elrablója kilétével.

\- A legjobb lenne, ha eltűnnék Al szeme elől…

\- Meg ne próbáld, Acél! Alphonse-nak te vagy az egyetlen családtagja, mi lenne vele, ha itt hagynád?

Roy átölelte a gyereket és most az egyszer nem zavarta, hogy összekönnyezik a kabátját. Edwardnak nagyon gyorsan váltakoztak a gondolatai. Most már az önhibáztatásnál tartott, hova fajulhat ez a dolog? Az Acél tagoltan beszélni kezdett:

\- Megígértem neki… megígértem, hogy visszaszerzem… vissza fogom szerezni a testét…

Roy szinte hallotta, ahogy Alphonse lelke megszakadt ezeket hallva. Mégsem szólt semmit, csak csendben figyelt, tudta, hogy Edward nem is szándékozik érzékelni most őt.

\- Vissza is fogod szerezni… nem csak az övét, a tiédet is. – mondta az ezredes és simogatni kezdte a fiú szőke haját.

Ed megdermedt.

\- Itt csak Al számít. – motyogta, aztán a kimerültségtől elaludt. Roy még egy ideig magához ölelte, várta, hogy mély álomba zuhanjon, ezután a karjába vette a gyereket és felállt vele.

\- Vigyük haza. Mostantól nem hagyjuk egyedül.

Havoc és Alphonse bólintottak, és Roy előtt lépkedtek ki az épületből és tartottak vissza Elricék lakása felé. Roy alig nézte az utat, a karjában alvó gyereknek szentelte minden figyelmét. Még álmában sem tűnt igazán békésnek az arca. _Mi történt veled, Edward?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A Bölcsek Köve az egyetlen megoldás… most nem sikerült, de még mindig van valamid, amit oda tudsz érte adni, Edward… bizony, tudod te, mire gondolok…_

A szőke fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Látása először homályos volt, hisz mély álomból ébredt, nehezen tudta kivenni a valóság körvonalait maga körül. Amikor végre sikerült, ki tudta venni maga mellett a testvérét és az ezredest egy széken. Utóbbi aludt, Al felemelte a sisakját, amint észrevette, hogy ébren van, és megrázta Roy vállát is.

Mit keresett itt Alphonse? Annyira utálhatja őt… akkor miért van mellette? Nem bocsáthatott meg neki ilyen könnyen, arról szó sem lehetett… akkor miért? Edward értetlen volt, és kicsit feljebb húzta magán a takarót. Nem akart szemkontaktust teremteni a testvérével.

Roy kinyitotta a szemét és kábán pislogott az ágyban fekvő Acélra, aztán Alphonse-ra. Ásított. Olyan hosszú volt az elmúlt éjszaka, most pedig egy percre sem szándékozott levenni a szemét az alárendeltjéről. Edward most tényleg veszélyesnek tűnt, ártalmasnak, és nem csak egy dühös kölyöknek.

\- Kialudtad magad? – kérdezte Roy, miközben nyújtózkodott a székén.

Edward mogorván biccentett. Nem tudta erre mi is a megfelelő válasz.

\- Emlékszel az éjszaka történtekre? – kérdezte óvatosan Alphonse.

Az Acél tekintete csak egy pillanatra villant rá, mielőtt újra elkapta. Finoman biccentett is, amitől Roy elhúzta a száját, Alphonse pedig nem reagált.

\- Hát, most aztán várhatod, hogy egyedül hagyjunk. Örülhetsz, ha egyedül kimehetsz a mosdóba. – mondta Roy, keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karját.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Ed vékony hangon.

Roy egy kis ideig hallgatott.

\- Nem akarom, hogy megszökj.

Ed szemei elkerekedtek és szomorúság ült ki az arcára.

\- Miért szöknék meg?

\- Lehet, hogy te nem így látod, Acél, de instabil vagy. – mondta óvatosan Roy – Mintha… egy részed még le lenne szakadva, és nem találnád sehol.

Edward az automail kezére nézett, amivel a takaróját szorította.

\- Nem bízik bennem. Azt hiszi, bántanám az embereket.

Roy hallgatott. Lényegében ez volt az igazság, de ezt mégsem mondhatta ki egy ilyen gyerek előtt. Abba nem gondolt, hogy Edward a hallgatást egyetértésnek veszi. A szőke alkimista felhúzta a térdeit és átölelte őket, majd csak bámult maga elé. Roy őt nézte, nem tudta, mivel vigasztalhatná meg.

\- Készítek reggelit. – állt fel Al – Bátyó, mit kérsz?

Edward elfordította a fejét és nem válaszolt. Alphonse vörös lélekszemeiből kiolvasható volt a csalódottság.

\- Hoznál mindkettőnknek pirítóst, kérlek? – kérdezte végül Roy.

Alphonse bólintott és elhagyta a szobát. Roy sóhajtott és közelebb hajolt az Acélhoz, megtámaszkodott a térdein. Most láthatta, hogy az alkimista remeg. Kibontott, hosszú haja ugyan takarta az arcát, de Roy szinte látni vélte Edward kétségbeesését. Kinyúlt és megérintette a vállát az illesztés fölött, hogy Edward megérezze. A gyerek összerezzent az érintésére.

\- Így csak jobban elcsüggeszted a testvéredet. – mondta.

\- Van jogom bármit is kérni tőle? – kérdezte Ed, hihetetlenül magas hangon.

Roy elkapta az állát és maga felé fordította.

\- Van. Mindig vannak jogaid, Edward.

Edward szemébe könnyek ültek ki, Roynak megfordult a fejében, hogy talán a durvasága miatt. Gyorsan elengedte az állát és hátradőlt a székén.

\- Beszélned kellene, Acél. – sóhajtotta – Segíteni szeretnénk, de nem igazán tudjuk, hogyan tudnánk.

Edward rámeredt. Szemében még csillogtak az ijedtség könnyei, de mást nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. A fejére tette a kezét és kicsit megborzolta a haját, hogy bátorítsa, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha megnyugodott volna. Az ezredes visszahúzta a kezét és kissé csalódott szemekkel bámult Ed aranyszínűébe.

\- Kérlek…

Semmi válasz, Roy kezdte feladni, pedig jól tudta, hogy nem kellene.

\- Azt mondtad, nem ember…

Ed végig a szemeibe nézett, kifejezéstelen arccal, de ezekre a szavakra valami sötétség kezdett derengeni a szoba sarkában. Átnézett az ezredes válla felett és már a kavargó formát próbálta kivenni, ami lassan felöltötte egy ezüsthajú ember alakját. A Hazugság volt.

Az alkimista szemei elkerekedtek, feljebb rántotta magán a takaróját, mintha az megvédhetné tőle. Görcsösen szorította, Roy pedig értetlenül bámult rá.

 _\- Te komolyan azt hiszed, hogy el lehet menekülni előlem?_

Az ezredes kinyúlt Ed felé és megérintette a karját. Ed remegni kezdett, de nem nézett rá. Egy pontra meredt a szoba másik sarkában, de amikor Roy odanézett, semmi különöset nem látott.

\- Ed?

\- _Nem kéne menekülnöd előlem. Csak segíteni akarok._

Edward levegője bennakadt, aztán hirtelen zihálni kezdett. Az ezredes újra hátranézett, de nem látott semmit. Megfogta az Acél vállait és megrázta.

\- Hé, törpe!

Ed tekintete csak egy pillanatra villant rá, aztán visszanézett a szoba sarkába. Hazugság közeledni kezdett felé. Ed lesöpörte magáról az ezredes kezeit és hátrahúzódott, egészen a falig.

\- NE GYERE A KÖZELEMBE!

\- _Hiszen bíztál bennem… a Bölcsek Köve az egyetlen megoldás…_

\- NEM!

 _\- Ha mást nem akarsz feláldozni, még mindig ott vagy te magad… ezt tartsd észben._

Hazugság továbbra is közeledett, lassú, de biztos léptekkel. Ed szemeibe könnyek ültek ki, felhúzta a térdeit és maga elé emelte a kezeit. Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, ám amikor mégis kinyitotta résnyire, Hazugság már nem volt a szobában, csak Roy meredt rá egész közelről, aggódva.

\- Ne engedje ide, ezredes… - nyöszörögte.

\- Nem… nem fogom… - ígérte az ezredes teljesen ledöbbenve. Az előbb az Acél valami olyat látott, amit ő nem. Ez minden volt, csak megnyugtató nem.

Edward átkarolta a térdeit, a fejét pedig a karjára hajtotta és halkan sírdogálni kezdett. Roy felemelte a takaróját és átvetette a feje fölött, szinte becsomagolta vele.

\- Ezredes…

\- Nem fog senki se bántani. – ígérte Roy.

Edward bólintott, de nem hagyta abba a zokogást. Roy felmászott mellé az ágyra. Ügyelt arra, hogy a bakancsa lelógjon, ne piszkolja össze az ágyat. Átölelte Edwardot, ő pedig a vállának döntötte a fejét.

\- Csak lélegezz… - suttogta Roy.

Edward nem úgy tűnt, mint aki meg akarta volna tenni. Lélegzett ő, kapkodott levegő után, a sírás miatt alig tudott hozzájutni. Jó volt érezni az ezredes közelségét, hogy van valaki mellette, de mégis ott ült a szívén a fagyos félelem Hazugság miatt, hogy újra bántani fogja.

Alphonse csörömpölve rohant be a szobába, Roy felkapta a fejét.

\- Ezredes! A Führer alárendeltjei! – hadarta – Edet akarják, azt mondják parancsot kaptak, hogy vigyék be!

Roy riadtan nézett rá.

\- Miért? – kérdezte, ahogy érezte, hogy Ed jobban hozzábújik, talán biztonságban érezte magát mellette.

\- Állítólag kaptak egy levelet, hogy bátyó bántott, vagy bántani akart civileket, magát, és néhány elítéltet. – mondta Alphonse.

\- Micsoda? Honnét veszik? Ed civileket nem is…

A fiúra nézett. Még remegett, de már nem a zokogás rázta, hanem a félelem. Roy nem tudta megállapítani, hogy a Führer emberei, vagy a valami miatt, amit a szobában látott. Mindenesetre nem akart kiadni az Acélt a kezei közül. Nincs olyan állapotban, hogy a Führer előtt számoljon el a tetteiről, vagy akármit is akarnak vele csinálni.

Magához szorította az értékes kis alárendeltjét, de két állami alkimista sétált be a szobába, Roynak pedig kötelessége volt átadni nekik Edwardot, és végignézni, ahogy egy olyan bilincsbe rakják, amiben nem érhetnek össze a kezei. Edward tekintete rémült volt és ijedten kapkodta Al és Roy között. Alphonse-ból csak úgy dőlt az ingerültség, és a csalódottság, amiért Ed még csak meg se mukkant, miközben elvezették.

Roy felállt, és a vállára akasztotta a kabátját, majd intett Alphonse-nak.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bejöhetsz a Führerhez. – mondta a fiatalabb Elricnek, aki ettől csak még jobban letört – Ne aggódj, meg fogjuk oldani. Csak elmagyarázzuk, hogy Ed nincs a legjobb formájában… az elrablása óta.

\- Meg fogja ezt érteni bárki is? – kérdezte reményvesztetten Al.

\- Meg kell, ha én mondom. – mondta az ezredes és kisétált a házból, magára hagyva Alphonse-t, aki csüggedten meredt maga elé, és szétaggódta a lelkét Ed miatt.

Roy odakint felnézett felhős égre. Nem kecsegtetett sok jóval ez a nap sem.


	14. Chapter 14

Roy Mustang ezredes nem sietett el semmit az úton a Führer irodája felé, ahova az Acélt is vitték. Mindent eltervezett, hogy mit fog mondani, felsorakoztatta az érveit és ellenérveit, mindent számításba vett. Még azon is el tudott gondolkodni, hogy vajon kitől jöhetett az a bizonyos levél, amiben azt írták Ed civileket is bántott. Havoc árulta volna be őket? Hiába nézelődött az épületben, egy alárendeltjét sem látta, akitől meg tudta volna kérdezni.

Kopogott a Führer ajtaján, aztán hallgatózott és belépett. Itt felejtett el mindent, amit eddig kigondolt. A Führer az asztala mögött ült, nyugodt arccal szemlélte az előtte álló Edwardot, aki mögött bár volt szék, mégsem ült le. Vállai megereszkedtek, és a fejét is lehajtotta, a kibontott haja a szemébe hullott. Az egész testtartása feszült volt, ugrásra vagy védekezésre kész, mintha Edward senkiben sem bízott volna maga körül.

Az ezredes tisztelgett, de King Bradley csak felemelte a kezét, hogy hagyja.

\- Korán van még, ezredes… ez a szegény gyermek még felöltözni sem tudott, úgy rángatták ide, képzelem, maga milyen sietségben lehet. – mondta nyugodt és kedves hangon a Führer.

\- Uram, jelentést szeretnék tenni Edward Elric, az Acélalkimista védelmében. – mondta Roy.

Edward egy kissé hátrafordította a fejét, de csak egy pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt lassan visszafordította a fejét és bámulta tovább a Führer asztalának sarkát. Roy tudta, hogy nem bűnbánatból. Egyszerűen félt, vagy nem tudta mit kéne tennie.

Bradley felemelt az asztaláról egy levelet és meglengette, mielőtt olvasni kezdte.

\- _Mélyen tisztelt King Bradley Führer úr! Jelenteni szeretnék egy ügyet Edward Elricről, az Acélalkimistáról. Korábbi eltűnése miatt az állapota instabillá vált, az elmúlt éjszaka pedig tanúja voltam, ahogy ártatlan embereket bántalmazott, illetve szándékában volt bántalmazni. Köztük volt a saját felettese, Roy Mustang ezredes is…_

A Führer leeresztette a levelet.

\- Persze ez nem a teljes üzenet. Igaz, amit írnak?

Az ezredes az Acél mellé sétált, de Edward egyszót sem szólt. Roy attól félt, ezek után még nehezebb lesz őt szóra bírni.

\- Tanúsíthatom, hogy megpróbált elítélteket használni a saját céljaira.

A Führer hümmögött, aztán komolyan nézett Edwardra.

\- És maga, ezredes? Magát is bántani próbálta?

Roy hallgatott egy kis ideig. Akárki is írta azt a levelet, vagy ott volt, vagy nagyon megbízható forrásai vannak, nem tudta, mennyi esélye lenne hazudni, azt mondani, hogy Edward nem akart neki ártani. Viszont, ha bevallja, hogy Edward ketrecbe zárta, akkor a Führer valószínűleg megbünteti ezt a fiút. Úgy tudta, Bradley nem jégszívű ember, valószínűleg nem lett volna súlyos a büntetés, de Edward jelenlegi állapotában…

Sóhajtott.

\- Az Acélalkimista ketrecbe zárt a saját irodámban.

\- Tudja, mi volt a terve magával?

\- Még csak sejtésem sincs. – mondta kimérten Roy, ügyelve, hogy a válasza ne legyen túl gyors, se túl lassú.

\- Értem. Akármit is tervezett, nem lett volna jó vége, higgyen nekem. Edward erős fiú, erősebb a legtöbb katonánknál.

Roy bólintott.

\- Uram… kérem vegye figyelembe, hogy Edward Elric emberrablás áldozata lett az elmúlt hónapban. Sok dolgon ment keresztül, és még mindig a trauma hatása alatt áll.

A Führer elgondolkodva vizsgálta Ed arcát, amit igazából alig láthatott a szemébe hulló aranytincsek miatt. Hosszan hallgatott, Roy keze pedig ökölbe szorult a háta mögött. _Gyerünk Acél… mondj már valamit…_

\- Nem az én dolgom eldönteni, hogy kinek a felelőssége is Edward… - kezdte a Führer.

\- Az enyém, uram. – bólintott Roy, éppen nem gondolt bele abba, hogy Bradley szavába vágott.

King Bradley bólintott.

\- Akkor hát, eldöntöttem, mi lesz az Acélalkimista sorsa. – mondta végül, Roy ökle pedig csak szorosabbra záródott. A körmei belevájtak a bőrébe, és nem lepődött volna meg, ha vérzik, amikor előhúzza – Edwardot a központban tartjuk. Kap egy szobát az alagsorban, és egy ideig foglalkozni fog vele valaki, hogy mielőbb kilábaljon ebből az élményből. Ha nem javul az állapota, nos… súlyos következményei is lehetnek.

\- Öhm… uram… az alagsorban a cellák vannak… - jegyezte meg Roy.

\- Kényelmesebbé tesszük az egyiket a számára. – mondta King Bradley – De nem engedhetem szabadon lófrálni. Edward Elric instabil.

\- Megértem, uram. – bólintott Roy, bár legszívesebben nem adta volna ki Edwardot maga mellől. Pláne nem a Központ alatti cellákba nem. Nem tudhatják, min megy keresztül, nem értheti őt még a tulajdon testvére sem – Mivel… Edward az én felelősségem, szabad tudnom, ki fog foglalkozni vele?

\- Hogyne.

Bradley megnyomott egy gombot az asztalon, mire kinyílt az iroda ajtaja, és két katona lépett be, hogy elvezessék Edwardot. Ugyanekkor egy oldalsó ajtó is kinyílt, ahonnét egy ezüstfehér hajú férfi lépett be, égkék szemekkel, nyakában vörös sállal. Edward felnézett a belépő férfire, és hirtelen gyökerestül megváltozott. Rúgkapált a katonák kezei alatt, ahogy ők megpróbálták elhúzni, szemeibe könnyek gyűltek és ijedten kapkodta a tekintetét a férfi és Roy között.

\- Ezredes! – kiáltotta, megbilincselt karjaival felé nyúlt, de nem érhette el. Roy sem ment utána, egyhelyben állt és nézte Edet – Ezredes, ne hagyja…! Segítsen!

Roy meglepetten bámult az Acél után, aztán amint az ajtó becsukódott a kicsi alárendeltje után, visszafordította a tekintetét az ezüsthajú férfire. Ed tőle ijedt meg? Nem volt benne semmi rémisztő, sőt. Ártatlan, szánakozó mosollyal nézte ő is Royt.

\- Szegény gyermek… sok dolgon keresztülmehetett.

\- Nem is sejti mennyin. – biccentett az ezredes.

\- Ne aggódjon, nálam jó kezekben lesz Edward.

Roy vonakodva bár, de biccentett. Volt ebben a fickóban valami. Minél tovább nézett az égkék szemeibe, annál jobban megnyugodott. Nem hiába dolgozhat pszichiáterként… vagy akármi is volt a foglalkozása, amiért most Eddel fog dolgozni. Őszintén a férfire mosolygott, mielőtt tisztelgett és elhagyta a Führer irodáját, hogy elmesélje Alphonse-nak a fejleményeket.


	15. Chapter 15

Egyáltalán nem akart ott lenni. Inkább zötykölődött volna egy hétig Al páncéljában, mint toporgott volna az alagsorban a rácsai előtt. Bár kicsiny celláját megpróbálták barátságosabbá tenni, kísértetiesen emlékeztette őt a Hazugság pincéjére. Pince volt egyáltalán? Nem tudta. Ez nem is változtatott a tényen, hogy ugyanúgy fogoly volt, bezárták mint egy fenevadat, és megint fájni fog, nagyon fájni fog…

Ellépett a rácsoktól és riadt tekintettel a fal mellé araszolt, leült és a homlokára szorította a kezét. Ne… fájdalmat ne… suttogásokat se… csak hagyja mindenki békén!

Nem is. Roy jöhet. Sőt, Edward azt akarta, hogy jöjjön és mentse ki innen, vigye el messzire, vigye Alphonse-hoz, csak a Hazugság hagyja őt békén, bármit csak Őt ne…

Rettegett. A kezei még mindig bilincsben voltak, transzmutálni nem tudott. Pedig milyen messze lenne már! Ezredes… hol van már az ezredes… miért nem jön és viszi ki őt innen? Megtehetné. Biztos volt benne, hogy megtehetné. Volt elég hatalma és befolyása, még akkor is, ha Edward felett maga a Führer ítélkezett. Bár tudta, hogy az ezredes soha nem szállna szembe a feletteseivel, most mégis ezt kívánta.

Lépéseket hallott meg a folyosóról, mire felemelte a fejét és reménykedve nézett a rácsain túlra. Képzeteivel ellentétben nem Roy Mustang fekete haját és sötét szemeit látta meg, de még csak nem is Armstrong magas alakját. Egy ezüsthajú férfi állt kedves mosollyal a rácsok túloldalán. Edward bámult rá, ő pedig gyengéd, minden rossz szándéktól mentes tekintettel nézett le rá.

Előhúzott egy kulcsot és belépett a cellába, gondosan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Edward szemei elkerekedtek, jobban felhúzta a térdeit, egész teste védekezőn feszült meg. Ez már megtörtént. Megtörtént amikor elrabolták, nem lehet újra!

\- Ne gyere közelebb! – kiáltotta, bár a hangját eltorzította a félelem.

Hazugság megállt a cella közepén, félúton a hozzá vezető úton.

\- Ha leülök az ágyadra, az jó lesz, igaz?

\- Nem, tűnj innen! – kiabálta Ed.

Hazugság láthatóan ezt a választ várta, pont ezért le is ült kényelmesen Edward cellájának ágyára. Lábait kinyújtotta maga előtt, és kezeivel hátul megtámaszkodott. Elgondolkodva nézte a cipője orrát.

Edward némán ült és nem eresztette le a védelmét. Itt némileg nagyobb biztonságban van, néha-néha elmegy egy-egy őr a folyosón, biztos nem engedik, hogy bántsa… vagy ha mégis akarja, talán kevésbé brutális módszerekkel. Néhány zúzódás még mindig látszódott a testén Hazugság miatt.

\- Tudod miért vagyok itt, Edward? – kérdezte Hazugság.

Ed nem válaszolt. Arca megrándult, de csak a gyűlölet sütött róla, egy nagy adag félelemmel keverve.

\- Mert letértél a helyes útról, Edward. – folytatta az ezüsthajú.

Nem volt válasz. Az Acélalkimista lehajtotta a fejét, aranyhaja a szemébe hullott, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

\- Letértél a kijelölt utadról. Nem követted a tanácsaimat, a tanításaimat.

\- Al nem ezt akarja! – kiáltotta hisztérikusan Edward.

\- Te viszont azt akarod, hogy Al visszakapja a testét, nem igaz? Mindennél jobban vágysz rá. Mert azt hiszed, így eltörölheted az adósságod.

Edward lehajtotta a fejét. Bal kezének ujja megrándult a térdén, de nem válaszolt semmit. Nem akart. Még egy homonkulusszal is szívesebben töltötte volna az idejét, mint a Hazugsággal.

A férfi felállt az ágyról, aztán közelebb lépett. Ed teste megrándult, aztán megfeszült, még jobban magához szorította a térdeit.

\- Maradj ott! Ne közelíts!

\- Nem illettél ilyen kemény szavakkal régen… - mondta csalódottan Hazugság és természetesen nem állt meg, fél térdre ereszkedett közvetlenül Edward előtt, egyik karját a térdére helyezte.

Edward félve nézett az égkék szemekbe. Nem tudta mit fog vele tenni, de nem is akarta megtudni. Hol van már az ezredes? Hol van Al? Miért nem jön senki? Miért nem veszi észre senki, hogy ez a férfi maga az ördög? Hogy még csak köze sincs egy istenhez?

Hazugság közelebb hajolt hozzá, egyik tenyerét Edward homlokának támasztotta és gyengéden kisöpörte az arcából a tincseket. Másik kezét a földre tette, arra támaszkodva hajolt közelebb, közvetlenül Edward füléhez. A fiú érezte magán Hazugság meleg leheletét, mire a szemei elkerekedtek, és rettegve meredtek a szoba felső csücskébe.

\- Emlékszel mit mondtam a Bölcsek Kövéről? – kérdezte suttogva Hazugság, Edward megborzongott – Jó… nagyon jó. Ne add fel ilyen könnyen, kölyök… még el tudod készíteni…

\- Én nem… - kezdte Ed, de Hazugság felvette a földről a másik kezét és az állkapcsa alá tette, végighúzta a kezét az álla vonalán. Ed veszélyt érzékelt és elhallgatott.

\- Dehogynem akarod. Al miatt akarod. Al miatt pedig képes vagy megtenni.

\- De az ezredest is majdnem…

\- Nem érdemelte volna meg? Annyira utált téged…

\- Nem utált… sokat segített…

\- Ha nem őt, hát mást, Edward. Olyan mindegy, nem igaz? Megmondtam, az emberi életek olyanok, mint más anyagok, könnyűszerrel felhasználhatod őket, akárcsak a szenet a tüzeléshez, az életet a Kőhöz. Azt mondod más az értéke? Nem, Edward. Szénből sok van. Emberből is.

Edward lassan lehunyta a szemét. Van értelme ellenállni? Alphonsért bármire képes lenne, még ha nagyon messzire is kell mennie. Az izmait elengedte és hagyta, hogy Hazugság suttogni kezdjen, valamiféle idegen nyelven, amit nem értett, de a szavak megnyugtató ködként telepedtek az elméjére, egyetlen személyt rajzolva ki előtte: Alphonse emberi alakját.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Hogy hol van a bátyám?!

Alphonse páncéljából szokatlanul vészjósló aura áradt. Roy nyugodtan üldögélt a konyhaasztalnál, de hát ezzel nem igazán sikerült őt is megnyugtatnia.

\- Ez volt a legjobb, amit tehettek, Alphonse. Ne aggódj jó kezekben van.

\- Egy börtönbe van bezárva, és egy jöttment pszichiáterrel van, beszélt egyáltalán azzal a fickóval, ezredes?!

\- Beszéltem. Nem tűnik rossz embernek, a Führer szerint pedig érti is a dolgát. Nem kell a bátyádért feleslegesen aggódnod!

Alphonse megrázta a sisakját és kesztyűs ujjaival babrált, vörös lélekszemét lesütötte.

\- Nem megy. Meglátogathatom, ezredes?

Roy elgondolkodva dobolt ujjaival az asztal lapján, aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy beengednének egy ismeretlen páncélost.

Alphonse magába roskadva hajtotta le a fejét. Mihez fog így kezdeni? Addig nem lehet nyugodt, amíg a bátyját nem tudja biztonságban…

Roy felállt és megveregette a páncél vállát.

\- Hamarosan meglátogatom.

\- Menjen most, ezredes! Kérem! – kérte kétségbeesetten Alphonse és megragadta Roy karját.

\- Ugyan, még egy nap sem telt el. Semmi baja nem lesz, ha holnap megyek be hozzá.

Alphonse csüggedten elengedte a karját. Roy sajnálta is, meg nem is. Sajnálta, amiért ilyen állapotba kényszerült ő is és a bátyja, ugyanakkor képtelen volt megérteni aggodalmának súlyát. Neki soha nem kellett sokat aggódnia; a háborúban gyorsan, maguktól, ösztönből történtek a dolgok, nem volt ideje aggódni; nem volt senkije, akire ügyelnie kellett volna, az alárendeltjei mindig hamar felgyógyultak sérüléseiből; valamint Hughes-ért már késő volt aggódni…

Biccentett a csüggedt páncélnak, aztán a fejébe húzta a kalapját és elhagyta Elricék szállását. Edwardnak nem lesz baja, jó kezekben van, odalent senki nem tudja bántani, és ő sem árthat senkinek, még magának se. Ez a gondolat felettébb megnyugtatta, hogy a látogatását elhalassza még egy nappal, tehát az Acél bebörtönzése utáni második napon érkezett a rideg, föld alatti cellák labirintusába.

Hamar megtalálta Edward celláját is, ahogy átnézett a rácsokon, azonnal észre is vette a fiút. Szőke haja kibontva omlott a vállára, eltakarva az arcát, biztos nem törődött odabenn azzal, hogy befonja. Az ágyán üldögélt, térdeit felhúzta, fejét a falnak döntötte és karjai ernyedten feküdtek az ölében, még mindig megbilincselve, mintha bűnöző lett volna. A fejét a cella másik sarka felé fordította, mintha minden kívülről érkezőt elutasított volna.

Roy megkért egy őrt, hogy kinyissa előtte az ajtót, majd belépett Edwardhoz. Az ajtó nyitódására a fiú felé fordította a fejét, lassan, nagyon lassan, és keserves arckifejezéssel, mintha valakit igazán a háta közepére kívánt volna, de nem azért, mert utálta, hanem mert félt tőle. Roy megborzongott.

Egy pillanatig némán meredtek egymásra, mire az Acél szemei elkerekedtek, ellökte magát a faltól, leugrott az ágyról, majdnem felbukott a padlón lévő takarójában, aztán Roy elé futott.

\- Szervusz, Acé-

\- Vigyen ki innen ezredes! – kiáltotta Edward, hangja szokatlanul magas és kétségbeesett volt.

Ahogy Roy felvonta a szemöldökét és tetőtől-talpig végigmérte, észrevett még egy dolgot: Edward remegett. Lehetett azért, mert mezítláb állt a cella hideg kövén, de a tekintete mást sugallt, az Acél rémült volt, mintha csak a saját testvére lelkét látta volna tovatűnni.

Az ezredes megfogta a vállait és mélyen Edward szemébe nézett, majd az ágyhoz vezette és leültette, ő maga pedig mellé ült. Felvette a földről a lerúgott takarót és a fiú vállára terítette.

\- Miért, mi történt?

\- Nem bírom tovább… - mondta elfúló hangon Edward – Képtelen vagyok rá… már csak őt látom magam előtt, az ő hangját hallom, és azt akarja, hogy készítsem el a Bölcsek Kövét… ezredes, én meg fogom tenni, ha valaki nem állít meg…

Roy meglepve nézett rá, Edward is felnézett a sötét szemekbe, saját aranyszínű szemei könyörgők voltak és könnyek csillantak meg bennük.

\- Kit látsz, Edward? – kérdezte – Kinek a hangját hallod? Azét, aki elrabolt?

Edward az ajkára harapott és lassan bólintott, mintha tilosban járna azzal, hogy ezt elmondja az ezredesnek.

\- Ki ő?

\- Nem az, akinek maga látja, ezredes! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten – Nem ember! Átver mindenkit, még magát is, mindenkit megtéveszt…

Roy az ideges fiú alkarjára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa. Nem igazán sikerült neki. Tehát, már találkozott az elrablóval valamikor… ez új volt neki, és izgalmas. De miért nem szólt akkor, Edward?

\- Ha újra feltűnik _ő,_ akkor szólsz majd? – kérdezte.

Edward újból az ajkába harapott és elnézett a szoba másik felébe.

\- Én már nem tudom mikor valóság… meglátogat… olyankor is, amikor egyedül vagyok, olyankor is, amikor másokkal vagyok, de valamikor senki más nem veszi észre őt… még az álmaimban is kísért, ezredes!

Ez az ügy egyre zavarosabbá vált Roy fejében is. Mi az, hogy csak Edward látja? Talán tényleg bekattant valami Edwardnál?

\- A beszélgetések a pszichiáterrel segíteni fognak, és ha ezt a Führer is látja, hazajöhetsz.

\- NEM!

\- Nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Roy.

\- Nem… egyáltalán nem érted. – motyogta Edward.

\- Tényleg nem. – kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét – Magyarázd el, kérlek.

Edward kezei ökölbe szorultak, még egyszer mélyen belenézett Roy szemeibe, de nem sokáig tudta állni a férfi kíváncsi, információra éhes tekintetét. Elfordult, haja újból eltakarta az arcát Roy elől. A kezét és csuklóját forgatta, nézegette elmélyülten.

\- Most már nem a testemet bántja. Már nincs szükség arra. Már csak a gondolataim maradtak neki, és el se kell vinnie, hiszen be vagyok így is zárva.

Roy majdnem a plafonra mászott. Egy egyszerű névre vágyott, személyleírásra, bármire, ami ahhoz az égetnivaló emberhez vezette volna, nem homályos utalgatások. Edward nagyon félhetett tőle, ha csak ennyit mert mondani. Felállt.

\- Vigyen magával, ezredes! – kapta rá könyörgő tekintetét Edward.

\- Hamarosan, Edward. – a vállára tette a kezét – Nem lesz semmi baj.

Edward csak bámult rá, csalódottan és elveszetten, ahogy kilépett a cellájából. Roy még visszanézni sem mert rá, félt belenézni azokba a szemekbe, amik még csak halványan sem tükrözték a régi Edwardot. Ahogy kifelé igyekezett a börtönből, szembetalálkozott azzal a fickóval, akit a Führer jelölt ki, hogy vegye gondjaiba Edwardot. Kék szemei csillogtak, bár nem fejeztek ki semmi konkrétat. Biccentettek egymásnak és ahogy Roy elhaladt mellette, elkapta a karját és kissé visszarántotta.

\- Vigyázzon Edwardra.

\- Mindent megteszek, Mustang ezredes. – mosolygott a férfi, bár Roy nem láthatta, a csuklóját is csak a háta mögött fogta.

Roy bólintott, majd elengedte. Nem ment tovább, hallgatta a férfi távolodó cipőkoppanásait, amíg teljesen el nem haltak. Akkor megfordult és a férfi után nézett, majd le a kezére. Jó érzést keltett benne, amikor először látta a férfit. Most sem aggódott, amikor elment mellette. Az érintés helye, a tenyere viszont rosszat sejtve bizsergett.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Tudod, Edward, akkor jutnál ki a leghamarabb, ha nem állnál ellen.

Hazugság megérintette a fiú felhúzott térdeire támasztott fejét, és a füle mögé tűrt néhányat szőke tincsei közül, hogy láthassa az arcát. Nem mintha Edward ránézett volna, erősen koncentrált egy pontra a saját ölében.

\- Hagyj békén.

\- Hiszen te ki akarsz jutni, én pedig csak segíteni akarok! – kuncogott a Hazugság – Bár tény, hogy innét nem úgy kerülhetsz ki, ahogy te, Mustang és Alphonse remélitek.

\- Temérdekszer történtek máshogy a dolgok, mint szerettem volna. – morogta Edward – De nem fogsz játszadozni az agyammal.

Hazugság nem válaszolt azonnal. Ő tudta, látta, hogy minden egyes nap után, amit bezárva tölt, akarata gyengült, és Roy Mustang látogatása óta talán még a reménye is megrendült, hiszen az ezredes nem vitte ki, amikor kérte… Alphonse-t már régóta nem látta, és biztos volt benne, hogy Edwardnak hiányzik. Biztosan aggódnak egymásért, és csak Mustangon keresztül tudhatnak meg dolgokat a másikról… de persze Mustang sem lát mindent. Látja Edward állapotát, hogy valami aggasztja, de nem képes felismerni a közvetlen veszélyt. Senki sem képes őt veszélyként azonosítani.

Elmosolyodott. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy még a Führer sem emlékszik a nevére, annyira semmitmondó, felesleges volt.

Átkarolta Edward vállát és az oldalához húzta a kicsi testet. Érezte, hogy Edward megfeszül, de nem mer ellenkezni. Nem mer semmit sem tenni. Fél, nagyon fél, és ez olyan elégedettséggel töltötte el Hazugságot, hogy ennél elégedettebb már csak akkor lett volna, ha véghez vitte volna már a tervét.

\- Tűnj már el! Nem fogom elkészíteni neked a Bölcsek Kövét!

Edward keze reszketett a félelemtől, és Hazugság érintése is furcsán hatott rá. A bőre bizsergett, és a rettegéstől leverte a víz, valamint érzékei fokozott veszélyre figyelmeztették és futni akart, el, messzire, ahol senki sem találhatja meg, még Alphonse sem, túl akart menni Resemboolon, és a legmagasabb hegyeken is, ahol még az alkímiát sem ismerik. A gond csak az volt, hogy a lába egy tapodtat sem mozdult, a teste ott maradt Hazugság karja alatt.

\- Ugyan, ugyan… - Hazugság elengedte, az álla alá dugta az ujját és felemelte Edward fejét. Az arany szemek csak egy pillanatig voltak képesek állni az égkék, mosolygó tekintetet, utána lesütötte a szemét – mondtam én bármikor is, hogy nekem kell? Nem, én mindig csak a te és a testvéred érdekeit néztem.

Edward arca még csak meg sem rándult. Hazugság elmosolyodott, még mindig a kezében tartotta a fiú állát, közelebb hajolt az arcához.

\- Hunyd le a szemed. – Edward megtette – Jó. Most képzeld el a régi házatokat Resemboolban, azelőtt, hogy leégettétek volna. Megvan? Nézd meg jól ezt a házat, látsz valami furcsát, igaz? Nem is olyan furcsa, ha jobban megnézed, ez csak a te kisöcséd. És tényleg kicsi, a saját testében van. Látod a mosolyát? Látod, milyen boldog? Melletted nem lesz soha ilyen, hacsak nem szerzed vissza a testét.

\- Én vissza fogom szerezni… - motyogta Edward.

\- Ne, ne, Edward, még ne nyisd ki a szemed! – mondta gyorsan Hazugság – Valaki kijött a házból! Mogyoróbarna haja van, és lila ruhát visel… az édesanyád. Ő is milyen vidám és egészséges… azaz csak lehetne, ha elkészítenéd a Követ.

\- Ezzel nem fogsz rám hatni…

\- Csak nehogy vissza kelljen térnünk a fájdalom módszerére.

Edward kinyitotta a szemét és értetlenül meredt rá. Hazugság elvette a kezét az álláról és most hosszú ujjaival Edward mellkasa felé nyúlt, majd egyszerűen belenyúlt. Edward zihálni kezdett, pedig vér nem volt, és nem is igazán a teste fájt. Mintha a férfi egyszerűen átnyúlt volna rajta, mint a levegőn, hogy elérhesse Edward bensőjét, egészen a lelkét. Az Acélalkimista úgy érezte, valami összeszorít odabent valamit a szíve táján és ez bár nem olyan fájdalom volt, mint amit megszokott, a kín elviselhetetlennek tűnt. Szemeibe könnyek ültek ki, összekötözött kezeivel megragadta a férfi karját és könyörgőn nézett rá.

\- Hagyd abba…

\- Nem is tudom… el fogod készíteni azt a követ?

\- Nem…

\- Egek, ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen problémás vagy, rögtön ezzel kezdem… nem szeretem alkalmazni, mindkettőnk számára fárasztó és némileg fájdalmas is... de hát nem adsz más lehetőséget. Emlékezz még utoljára a szeretteidre, Edward Elric.

Edward rávicsorgott, kezeivel megszorította a karját, nem mintha bármit is ért volna a férfi ellen. Hazugság jobban összefacsarta a bensőjét, majd egy erős rántással csavart egyet rajta. Edward felnyögött, szemeiből kiveszett a csillogás, élettelenül meredt Hazugságra, ahogy az ágyára esett. Szemeiből könnyek folytak, bár nem tudta miért, nem hallott, és nem is látott semmit, még a tapintása is cserbenhagyta. Mintha nyitott szemmel vesztette volna el az eszméletét.

Hazugság visszahúzta a kezét és megmozgatta az ujjait, amiken valamiféle aranyló bevonat volt.

\- Kimerítő ez a módszer… - sóhajtott Hazugság és megsimogatta Edward szőke, élettelen fejét – Légy jó, Edward. Én megmondtam, hogy hallgass rám…

Hazugság felállt és elhagyta a cellát, csak a rácsokon kívülről nézett be Edwardhoz. A fiú úgy feküdt odabenn, mint egy ernyedt baba, nyitott, üres szemekkel, amikben csak akkor vélnek felfedezni életet, ha játszanak vele.

Nem is különbözött ez annyira a valóságtól.


	18. Chapter 18

Egy hét elteltével Roy Mustangot magához rendelte a Führer. Az ezredes nyugtalanul, de mégis izgalommal vegyesen kereste fel a vezető irodáját, ahol már a szőkehajú Acélalkimista is benn volt. Roy kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, úgy nézett az alárendeltjére. Már egy hete nem látta, de legutóbb annyira elveszett és annyira rémült volt… most pedig kihúzott háttal állt a Führer asztala mellett, még a fejét is felemelte, haja újra be volt fonva.

Roy kezdeti megrökönyödésére még a Führer is rátett.

\- Azt hiszem, a kezelések hatottak, Edward teljesen rendbejött a pszichiátere szerint. Hamarosan küldetést is vállalhat szerinte.

\- Hamarosan…? – Roy nem volt ebben teljesen biztos – Tehát hazajöhet?

\- Természetesen. – bólintott a Führer és elmosolyodott – Ezek nagyon jó hírek lehetnek önnek, ezredes.

\- Az öccse bizonyára jobban fog nálam örülni. – mosolyodott el Roy és most már tényleg őszinte öröm töltötte meg a bensőjét. Edwardra nézett. Ő csak bámult rá, majd ahogy találkozott a tekintetük, egy kicsit felhúzta a szája sarkát. Roy mosolya ezzel együtt hervadt le, mert a fiú tekintetéből nem sütött az a vadócság, amit megszokott, mielőtt elrabolták. Csak… üres volt.

Bizonyára kell még neki egy kis idő, amíg teljesen rendbe jön, nem kell semmit siettetni, legalább már ennyire visszatért közéjük – emlékeztette magát Roy, újból elmosolyodott és fejet hajtott a Führer előtt.

\- Nem is tudja, milyen sokat tett ezzel, Führer úr.

\- Ugyan-ugyan. – King Bradley kedvesen mosolygott.

\- Na, gyere Edward. – intett Roy, majd amikor az Acél megindult felé, tisztelgett a Führernek, mielőtt kiengedte maga előtt a fiút, utána pedig ő is kilépett. Halkan becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót és megállt előtte. A fiú felnézett rá, Roy pedig mosolyogva nézett le az arany szemekbe. Nem is emlékezett, mosolygott-e valaha a kicsi alárendeltjére.

Kitárta a karját és magához ölelte Edet, Ed pedig hagyta. Nem ellenkezett, mint Roy várta, csak lassan ő is a hátára tette a kezét. Roy magához szorította és megérintette a fiú aranyszőke fejét.

\- Örülök, hogy visszatértél.

Edward nem válaszolt. Roy elengedte, aztán még egyszer rámosolygott, mielőtt elindult kifelé a Központból, majd Edward mellett sétálva induljon el Elricék lakására. Mennyire fog Alphonse örülni! Meg kellene köszönni annak a fickónak is, aki foglalkozott vele…

Ahogy azon gondolkodott, hogy kereshetné fel a rejtélyes ezüsthajú férfit, hazaérkeztek Alphonse-hoz. Edward egész úton nem szólt semmit, most is megtorpant az ajtó előtt és Royra nézett. Roy éppen nem gondolt bele, miért nem rohan rögtön a kistestvéréhez. Kopogott, majd benyitott a lakásba. Finom ételillatok szálltak, aminek Roy nem tudta az okát. Alnak nem kellett étel.

\- Alphonse? – nézett be – Én vagyok az.

A páncél csörömpölve kijött a konyhából és izgatottan torpant meg a nappaliban.

\- Mustang ezredes! Jöjjön be!

\- Nem, nem… hoztam egy meglepetést és… te befogadtál egy macskát?

Al zavartan megérintette a sisakja hátulját.

\- Háááát… ne mondja el Edwardnak.

Roy zavartan elmosolyodott és teljesen kinyitotta az ajtót, így Al is láthatta a mögötte álló Edwardot. Vörös lélekszemei mintha megteltek volna élettel, azonnal megindult felé, és Roy gyorsan ellépett az útból, nehogy feldöntse a nagy páncél. Alphonse megragadta a bátyját és erősen magához szorította, még a földről is felemelte.

\- Bátyó! Bátyó, bátyó! Hát hazajöttél végre! Gyere, éppen főztem, bár nem tudom milyen lett, tudod… nem tudom megkóstolni. De egész jól néz ki, szóval ha éhes vagy, kóstold meg.

Al lerakta őt a földre, és Edward felmosolygott rá. A páncél majdnem elolvadt, aztán gyorsan Royra nézett.

\- Jöjjön be maga is ezredes!

\- Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha visszamegyek dolgozni. – mondta Roy, és hirtelen minden jókedve elszállt – Még mindig pótlom az elmaradásomat.

\- Ahogy szeretné. Köszönöm, ezredes.

Mustang ezredes megveregette a vállát.

\- Mindannyiunknak jobb, hogy hazajött.

Alphonse buzgón bólogatott és behúzta a bátyját a lakásba, majd gyorsan elköszönt Roytól. Roy derűsebben ment vissza a papírmunkához, mint szokott. Riza Hawkeye megjegyezte, hogy minden nap lehetne ilyen.

* * *

Másnap Roy éppen a jól megérdemelt ebédszünetét élvezte, némi ráhúzással persze, még csak az kellett volna, hogy az egy óra pihenő után azonnal visszatérjen a papírhalmok közé. A tegnapi jókedve elszállt, most már csak a szünetek tartották életben. Éppen a székén hintázott és bámult kifelé az ablakon, amikor megcsörrent az irodai telefon.

Rossz érzéssel és lassan nyúlt felé. Biztos megint azért hívják, hogy még egy adag papírért caplasson át a másik épületbe, majd vissza az asztalához. Hawkeye szerencsére elég csúnyán nézett rá, hogy a kagylóért nyúljon.

\- Roy Mustang beszél, tessék?

 _\- EZREDES!_

Roy eltartotta a fülétől a kagylót, ahogy meghallotta Alphonse ijedt és aggódó kiáltását.

\- Mi történt? Ed elszökött?

 _\- Nem, nem itt van mellettem… de ezredes, ellopták a gondolatait!_

Az ezredes felvonta a szemöldökét, Hawkeye pedig kérdőn és kissé aggódva nézte az ezredest kezében egy dobozzal. Úgy látszik úgy döntött, megvárja a beszélgetés végét.

\- Tessék? Hogy érted?

 _\- Tegnap óta egy szót sem szólt és a szemei… ezredes látta maga a szemeit?_

\- Mi van a szemeivel?

 _\- Semmi! Ez a gond! Semmit nem mutatnak! Továbbá…_

Hirtelen elhallgatott, Roy pedig türelmetlenül dobolt az asztalon.

\- Továbbá?

 _\- Hányt… valami aranyszínűt. De nem étel, meg nem hasonlít semmihez, csillog is, és… ezredes annyira aggódom… biztos, hogy ellopták a gondolatait…_

Roy szemei elkerekedtek. Ellopták a gondolatait? Azt meg hogyan és mikor?

Bevillant az elméjébe az ezüsthajú férfi érintése és újból elfogta az a rossz, bizsergető érzés, csak most nem csak a tenyerére terjedt ki, hanem az egész testére. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az, hogy hallgatnia kell az ösztöneire, hiszen mégiscsak ez volt az ősi túlélőképessége.

\- Vidd kórházba, azonnal.

 _\- És aztán? Aztán mit tegyek, ezredes? Úgy aggódom…_

\- Csak ne csinálj semmi butaságot, egy órán belül ott vagyok. – mondta, majd letette a telefont- Hawkeye!

A nő letette a dobozt és az asztala elé lépett.

\- Tudj meg mindent Edward ezüsthajú pszichiáteréről!

\- Mi a neve, uram? – kérdezte Hawkeye.

\- A… neve?

Roy elgondolkodott. Mi is volt a neve? Nem rémlett neki semmi… majd bevillantak neki Edward könyörgő és ijedt szemei is, hogy félt valamitől, ami ott sem volt, hogy Roy nem volt képes megérteni… mit nem volt képes megérteni? Átverik? Most már biztos volt benne. Az a valaki volt az aki látogatta Edwardot, aki elrabolta? Kitől is félt annyira?

\- Uramisten… - nyögött fel, és felállt a helyéről – az adatai után kerítse elő őt magát is!

\- Nem igazán értem, uram…

\- Elricékhez kell mennem!

Hawkeye értetlenül meredt rá, és Roy meg is tudta érteni. Még mindig voltak érthetetlen részek a kirakósában, de egyre biztosabb volt a dolgában. Futtában vette fel a kabátját és könyörgött magában azért, hogy semmi baja ne legyen az idősebb Elricnek. Ne legyen? Már _volt_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Megint egy kicsit hosszabb kihagyás után jelentkezem. A változatosság kedvéért Ednek nem áll jól a szénája, még karácsonykor sem. Nektek azért kellemes ünnepeket kívánok! ^^**

* * *

Roy Mustangnak még ahhoz sem volt elég lélekjelenléte, hogy átgondolj azt, hogy hogyan is a leggyorsabb és legegyszerűbb a kórházba jutni. Nem hívott taxit, nem vitette magát Havoccal, csak rohant, a saját lábán, végig az utcákon, szlalomozva az emberek és autók között.

A helyére állt kirakós egyre csak lüktetett az elméjében, és nem engedte egy percre sem másra gondolni. Nem érzett fáradtságot a lábaiban, nem érezte, hogy szúr a tüdeje, nem vette észre, hogy már úgy zihál mint egy űzött vad, az ő fejében csak az járt, hogy mekkora idióta volt, hogy nem vette észre, az emberrablót, aki végig ott volt a szeme előtt.

Edward pedig most veszélyben volt! Ez adta neki a legnagyobb löketet a sietségre. Ellopták a gondolatait? Aranszínű folyadékot hányt? Nem tudta, Alphonse aggódásában mennyit lódított a tényeken, de érezte, hogy ha ő ott van a kicsi alkimista mellett, nem bánthatja senki többé, akármilyen formában is közeledik a veszély.

Berontott a kórházba, és az információs pultra támaszkodva próbált valami beszédfélét kierőlködni, hogy megtudja, merre is van az Acél, csak ez nem ment olyan egyszerűen a zihálása miatt.

Csak a pult mögött álló nő türelmének és segítőkészségének köszönhette, hogy röpke három perc alatt megtudta az irányt és a szobaszámot, akkor újra nekilódult, és meg sem állt, amíg az ominózus szobához nem ért. Ott sem kopogott, csak berontott, és majdnem a szoba padlójára zuhant a lendülettől. Még időben elkapta a kilincset és megkapaszkodott.

Egyetlen ágy volt a szobában, Alphonse az ajtóhoz közelebbi oldalán ült, olyan testtartásban, és olyan szomorúságot árasztva magából, amire csak Alphonse Elric volt képes, ha a bátyjáról volt szó. Felemelte sisakfejét és mintha Royba belehasított volna az a tiszta fájdalom, ami a lélekszemekből áradt. Halkan becsukta az ajtót és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, amiben Edward pihent, csukott szemmel, fonott haja a vállán előre volt húzva, karjai a takaró tetején feküdtek. Amint Roy közvetlenül az ágyához ért, lassan kinyitotta aranyszínű szemeit és kifejezéstelenül felnézett a férfire.

\- Edward… -suttogta Roy – annyira sajnálom…

Leguggolt az ágy mellé, Edward pedig felé fordult, bár még mindig semmit nem lehetett leolvasni az arcáról.

\- Tudom, ki tette ezt veled… sajnálom, hogy ilyen sok időbe telt, amíg megértettem… meg fogom találni… ne aggódj, mindent rendbe hozok… aztán újra mehetsz a Bölcsek Köve után a testvéreddel… - mondta, ahogy egy kicsit megborzolta a szőke tincseket.

\- Ezredes… - Alphonse hangja elcsuklott, Roy pedig rosszat sejtve húzta vissza a kezét és állt fel, hogy nézhessen le a nála még ülve is alig alacsonyabb Elricre.

\- Mi van Edwarddal? - kérdezte Roy.

Alphonse elfordította a fejét és valószínűleg rég sírógörcsöt kapott volna, ha lett volna teste.

\- Hallja… de nem érti magát… nem reagál semmire, bármit is mondanak neki…

\- Akkor?

Alphonse nagy bőrkesztyűje idegesen ökölbe szorult.

\- Mondtam, hogy ellopták a gondolatait! Ez a test a bátyámé, azok az ártatlan szemek is az övéi, de… nem mond semmit, csak gépiesen cselekszik, és az elméje üres, egy csupasz héj! - fakadt ki – Ráadásul… ráadásul… az a dolog, amit kihányt…

Elakadt, Roy csak meredt rá, egyre várva a folytatásra. Mi volt az? Mi van azzal a dologgal? Csak nem kelt életre, vagy ilyesmi… Al nem beszélt, szemét lesütötte, és úgy tűnt, a következő dolgot még fájdalmasabb kimondani, mint az előzőeket.

Roy a vállára tette a kezét és mélyen a vörös szemekbe nézett.

\- Mondd el! Bízhatsz bennem, Al, tudod jól.

\- Az a dolog, amit kihányt… - bólintott Alphonse bizonytalanul – arany volt… folyékony arany…

\- Arany? - ráncolta a homlokát Roy – Hogyan? Mit keresett annyi arany a szervezetében? Egyáltalán hogy lett olyan forró, hogy folyékony legyen?

Alphonse hallgatott, Roy pedig azonnal tudta, hogy van még valami, amit Al nem mond el. Ő pedig igazán nem akart semmit sem erőltetni, de… válsághelyzet volt. Bármilyen információt Edward javára fordíthattak.

\- Aphonse, beszélj! - szólt rá az ezredes – És ez parancs!

A páncél megrázkódott a hangtól, és hirtelen nem gondolt bele, hogy tulajdonképpen Roy neki nem is parancsolhat, beszélni kezdett:

\- Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, ezredes, hogy a vére válik arannyá.

\- Hogyan? Testen belüli transzmutáció?

\- Olyasmi… szerintem… Edben van egy Bölcsek Köve.

Roy megütközve nézett rá, és hátrált pár lépést, majd az ágyban fekvő Edre, aki újra behunyta a szemét, teljesen kivonva magát a beszélgetésből. Nem mintha eddig nem tette volna ezt, de mégis.

\- Egy Bölcsek Köve? Amit olyan régóta kerestek? - kérdezte halkan.

Alphonse bólintott.

\- Nem tudom, hogy került bele… vagy miért változik a vére arannyá… mindenesetre veszélyes. Én inkább nem kutatom tovább azt a követ, csak ne legyen a bátyámnak semmi baja…

Roy elgondolkodva nézett Alphonse-ra, aztán az ágyban fekvő gyerekre. Idegesen az ajkába harapott, keze a zsebében tartott kesztyű felé mozdult, úgy érezte, valakit most tényleg meg kell égetnie.

\- Tartsd titokban ezt az egészet, Alphonse! Senki nem tudhatja meg!- utasította a fiatalabb Elricet – Mindent meg fogok tenni, amit tudok. Már tudom, ki tette ezt Eddel, ha előkerítem, minden rendbe jön… higgy nekem.

Alphonse bólintott. Lelkében biztos hatalmas viharok dúltak, amiket hiába próbált már elfojtani. Túlságosan aggódott Edwardért, túlságosan féltette őt.

Roy biccentett, még egyszer Edwardra pillantott, aztán az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Alphonse döngő léptei követték és a kesztyűs kezét az ezredes vállára tette.

\- Milyen embert nem szabad beengednem bátyóhoz? - kérdezte.

\- Elnézést?

\- Ki volt az, aki elrabolta őt? - kérdezte máshogy Alphonse, teljesen komolyan, visszafojtott indulattal.

\- Ezüsthajú és kékszemű. A nevét nem tudom.- fordult vissza Roy – De én a helyedben hazavinném és elzárkóznék mindenki elől. Főleg az arany-vérére nem derülhet fény, értetted?

\- Igen… - motyogta Alphonse és visszalépett az ezredestől – Számítok magára.

Roy lágyan elmosolyodott, bár semmi oka nem volt rá, csak bátorítani akarta vele a fiatalabb Elricet.

\- Hamarosan elmegyek hozzátok és ott maradok veletek. Csak előtte meg kell találnom azt a szemetet. - mondta Roy, kezét a kilincsre tette, nem várt választ, csak kilépett a kórteremből és sietős léptekkel, zsebre dugott kézzel kiment a kórházból.

Odakint felnézett az égre, és összébb húzta magán a kabátot és elméjében felidézte az ezüsthajú férfi arcát. _Csak várj, csak várj. Hamarosan égni fogsz._


	20. Chapter 20

\- Mit ért az alatt, hogy nincs semmi adat róla? - kérdezte felemelkedve a helyéről az ezredes.

\- Úgy, uram, ahogy mondtam. Senki nem ismeri, senki sem látta, még a Führer sem emlékszik a nevére. - válaszolta nyugodtan Hawkeye. Roy nem avatta be. Nem avatott be senkit, Edward elrablójának kiléte csak az ő és az Acél titka volt, immár a harmadik napja. Hawkeye kezdte feladni a keresést, hiszen még csak egy nevet sem sikerült megtudnia – Ha legalább elmondaná, ezredes, hogy…

Roy visszahuppant a helyére és csendre intette Hawkeye-t. Összefűzte maga előtt az asztalán az ujjait és némán nézte őket. Hogy a fenébe kerítse elő azt a fickót? Állandóan csak ő jár a fejében, munka közben, amikor hazafelé gyalogolt, vagy amikor Elricéket látogatta. Olyankor főleg, és gyakran ment el hozzájuk. Edward semmit nem változott, Alphonse aggodalma viszont egyre inkább nőtt.

Talán be kéne avatnia Hawkeye-t, vagy valakit? Nem tudta biztosan. Ha vele történne valami… de nem, az elrabló eddig csak Edwardot pécézte ki magának, bár még mindig nem igazán értette, miért.

Abbahagyta a maga elé bámulást, helyette az órára pillantott. Munkaidő vége, csodálatos. Felállt, és a vállára terítette a kabátját, biccentett Hawkeye-nak, akinek végül nem mondott semmit, és így hagyta el a Központot. Acélék lakása felé indult, mint az elmúlt napokban, abban reménykedve, hogy mire odaér, Edward újra a régi lesz. Bár, ha ez megtörtént volna, Alphonse már rég felhívta volna és világ boldogjaként elújságolta volna a helyzetet.

Kilépett a sötét utcákra, zsebre dugta a kezét és mély sóhajokkal indult el. A földet nézte, egyik lábát a másik után tette a lámpák sápadt fényében, így elég későn vette észre azt az alakot, aki egy telefonfülke oldalának támaszkodott előtte alig öt méterre. Roy megtorpant és végigmérte. Ezüstös haja szinte világított, égkék szemei vidáman csillogtak, ahogy összetalálkozott a tekintetük. Karjai összefonta maga előtt. Olyan volt, mintha csak rá várt volna.

Roy arcán fintor, aztán indulat futott végig, egy szempillantás alatt előhúzta a kezét, amin már kesztyű volt és már csettintett is a férfi felé dühösen. Ő csak elmosolyodott, nem nézett félre, csak mindig Roy szemeibe. A lángok nem bántották őt, csak a fülke rongálódott meg egy kicsit.

Az ezredes csak még nagyobb haragra gerjedt. Újra csettintett, aztán még egyszer, a lángjai egészen bevilágították a kis utcát, de csak a férfi környezetének lett baja, neki magának nem. Roy fortyogott, de belátta, hogy tűzzel itt mit sem ér. A fickó ellökte magát a fülkétől és lassú léptekkel felé indult, majd megállt előtte.

\- Az alkímiád ellenem hatástalan, ezredes. - mosolygott, de nem rosszindulatúan.

\- Rájöttem. - horkant fel Roy – Tudom mit tettél Edwarddal, te mocsok.

A férfi kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Részben tudod, részben pedig nem. De meg tudom mutatni, hol van Edward. - mosolygott, és Roy arca felé nyúlt.

Az ezredes félreütötte a kezét és hátraugrott. Az érzékei ugyan nem jeleztek közvetlen veszélyt, amit furcsának is tartott, de mégis, a racionális elméje óvatosságra intette magát. Ahogy megérintette a férfi kezét, furcsán bizseregni kezdtek az ujjai. Érezte a férfi bőrét, de mégis… mintha nem lett volna teljes fizikai valója.

\- Ki a fene vagy? - kérdezte Roy, a kezére meredt egy darabig, aztán vissza a férfire.

Az ezüsthajú elmosolyodott, bár már nem csak teljes jóindulat volt benne.

\- Én olyan vagyok, ezredes – mondta – amit te fel sem tudsz fogni.

\- Mégis látlak, fel tudlak fogni, beszélj! - kiáltott rá Roy.

A fickó csak elmosolyodott.

\- Talán látsz – mondta sejtelmesen – de a valódi lényem érinthetetlen. Egyedül Edward számára felfogható.

\- Hülyeséget beszélsz. - sziszegte Roy – Csak hozd vissza a régi Edwardot!

Az ezüsthajú lassan oldalra döntötte a fejét, pár pillanatig csak bámult rá, mielőtt újra elmosolyodott.

\- Ugyan, kedves Roy Mustang. Ha nem lenne semmi tervem vele, nem szórakoznék vele ennyit.

\- Mégis mire kéne neked egy végtaghíjas alkimista? - kérdezte Roy indulatosan.

\- Végtaghíjas valóban nem kell. Ezért segítek neki megkeresni a Bölcsek Kövét, valamint a bátyámmal is találkozott már, többet tud a világokról, mint csak elképzelni tudod, ezredes.

\- De… most van benne egy Bölcsek Köve.

\- Pontosan. De szerinted használná magától? Nem, mert elméje tele van azzal a gondolattal, hogy rosszat tesz vele, hiszen a Kő emberekből készül.

Roy a homlokát ráncolta és összevonta a szemöldökét. A kirakósából még nagy darabok hiányoztak, amiket sehol sem talált, hiába kutatott.

\- Ha meglenne a karja és a lába – kezdte óvatosan, és higgadtabban – mit tennél vele?

\- Ha meglenne a karja és a lába, valamint Alphonse-nak sem lenne elveszve a teste, nem kellene semmire. De, ha visszaszerezzük a karját és a lábát, akkor magammal viszem és építtetek vele egy kaput.

\- Egy kaput? - vonta össze a szemöldökét értetlenül Roy.

\- Egy kaput. - ismételte a fickó és újból közelebb lépett – De, kedves ezredesem, te ezt nem értheted, te nem nyitottad ki Igazság hatalmas fekete kapuját. - mondta sejtelmesen.

Roy már végképp nem értett semmit. _Igazság hatalmas fekete kapuja?_ Miről beszél ez? Mi köze van Edwardnak ezekhez a kapukhoz? A fickó újra kinyújtotta felé a kezét és megérintette a homlokát. Roynak nem volt ideje félrelökni, vagy hátrébb lépni, egy pillanattal később már valami tömény feketeségben zuhant lefelé, vagy, még abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán lefelé halad, annyi biztos volt, hogy a talaj eltűnt a lába alól, a ruhája pedig eszeveszetten csapkodott körülötte, amíg hirtelen térdre zuhant.

Egy pillanattal később festői táj jelent meg előtte, egy hegyvidéki falucska, amit rövid gondolkodás után meg is ismert. A napsütötte Resembool volt, és egy domb alján ücsörgött, aminek tetején egy fehér házikó volt, mellette pedig egy nagy fa, rajta hintával. Az ezüsthajú férfi, ugyan nem tudta megmondani honnan, de könnyű léptekkel mellé sétált.

\- Hogy kerültünk ide?

\- Hm? - nézett le rá az ezüsthajú – Ez nem az a falucska, amiben te jártál.

\- Hanem akkor mi? - kérdezte Roy, és felállt. Kellemes meleg szél fújta az arcát, és virágillatot hozott felé a szél. Úgy tűnt, minden él és valóságos, pedig valahol sejtette, hogy nem az.

\- Ebben az álomban van Edward tudata.

\- Álom? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Roy.

A férfi biccentett és a fehér ház felé intett, majd felé indult, Roy pedig követte őt. Nem mentek be az ajtón, hanem megkerülték a házat és az egyik nyitott ablakhoz léptek. Odabent egy lila ruhás, gesztenyebarna hajú nő tett-vett a konyhában, nekik háttal. Roy nem ismerte, és azt sem értette miért vannak egy álomban, vagy miért jött el ez a mocsok hozzá, miért mutatja ezt meg neki… minden annyira ködös volt.

Egy újabb alak lépett a konyhába , mire a nő mosolyogva felé fordult.

\- Szia, anya!

\- Jó reggelt, drágám. - köszöntötte a nő, és megvárta, amíg a fiú leül, ezután elé tett egy tányért – Hát az a lusta bátyád még mindig alszik?

A fiú zavartan elmosolyodott és bólintott. A nő kuncogott, aztán a konyha ajtajába állt és felkiabált az emeletre:

\- Edward! Reggeli!

Roy csak ebből a párbeszédből jöhetett rá, hogy az a szőke, mosolygós fiú, aki alig tűnt fiatalabbnak Edwardnál, Alphonse. Vagy csak így nézne ki, ha lenne teste, és nem egy páncélba lenne zárva. Elkerekedett szemmel figyelte a fiút, akinek nem adatott meg, hogy ilyen legyen a valóságban is. Hátrébb lépett az ablaktól.

\- Ők nem látnak. - mondta az ezüsthajú férfi, ezzel arra célozva, hogy figyelje csak tovább a jelenetet.

És Roy csak nézte tovább, megilletődötten, de mégis érdeklődve.

Hamarosan lejött maga Edward is az emeletről és nyújtózkodva ásított a konyha ajtajában. Megvolt mindkét karja, és mezítlábas talpai is hús-vérek voltak a földön. A haja nem volt olyan hosszú, mint most, viszont a szemeiben ugyanaz a makacsság és dacosság csillogott, amit az ezredes megszokott. Még korban sem volt fiatalabb, tizenhat éves volt, akárcsak a valóságban. Az anyja elé lépett, arcát a kezeibe vette és megrovóan csóválta a fejét.

\- Már megint elaludtál az alkímiakönyvek felett, hm? - kérdezte, mire Edward durcásan elfordította a fejét és morgott valamit válaszként, aztán csak leült az asztalhoz és undorodva pillantott a pohárban lévő fehér folyadékra.

\- Bátyó, a tej nem ellenség. - nevetett fel Alphonse és játékosan meglökte Ed vállát.

\- Csak nézz rá milyen undorító! - háborodott fel Ed és arrébb tolta a poharat.

Al kuncogott, az anyjuk mosolyogva a fejét csóválta.

\- Az ott… az ott az igazi Ed? - kérdezte Roy az ezüsthajú felé fordulva.

\- Igen, ő az, egy olyan gyönyörű álomban, ami azt mutatja meg neki, mi lett volna, ha az anyja tovább élt volna és nem hajtják végre a humán transzmutációt. Valóságosnak tűnik, igaz? Edward el is hisz, hogy ez a valóság. Tudod-e kedves ezredesem, az álmok milyen befolyásolhatóak? Akár még innét is tudná irányítani a rendes testében lévő Követ.

\- Ebből elég volt. - mondta Roy – Felkeltem. - mondta, és megpróbált bemászni az ablakon. A férfi visszarántotta.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem lát, akkor szerinted képes lenne érzékelni? Én teremtettem ezt az álmot, akkor lát téged, ha azt én akarom. Kívülről, a testén keresztül pedig… elég nehéz lenne felkelteni, vagy inkább teljesen lehetetlen. Ő pedig nem tudja, hogy álmodik. Az ember általában nem jön rá, hogy álmodik, és mégis ki akarna kitörni egy ilyen gyönyörű álomból? Talán csak maga Edward tudna innen kijutni, legyőzve az akadályaimat.

\- Meg tudja csinálni. - mondta Roy elszántan, és a mosolygó Acélalkimistára nézett.

\- Ő azt hiszi, ez az igazi élete, de, ha te mondod, ezredes. Én nem ajánlanám az ébredését. - jegyezte meg – Mély, gyönyörű, valóságos álomban van, az igazi világ pedig kegyetlenül és szomorúan csapná mellbe.

Roy morgott, és legszívesebben azonnal felégette volna ezt a helyet, ahogy Ed és Alphonse tették annak idején, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem sokra menne most vele.

\- Mehetünk, drága ezredes? - kérdezte a fickó, de választ sem várva összecsapta a tenyereit, mire a barátságos resembooli táj eltűnt, és Roy újra valami sűrű feketeségben zuhant.

Azt hitte, felfelé, pedig igazából nem tudta megállapítani. Azt sem tudta, mikor érkezett vissza a valóságba, vagy egyáltalán teste elhagyta-e azt. A térdei csattantak a kövön, aztán öntudatlanul előreborult és elájult. Kesztyűje még egyszer szikrázott az elfojtott indulatától, aztán kihunyt. A Hazugság pedig nem volt sehol.


	21. Chapter 21

Semmi. Napok óta semmi. Csak ült a székében az ablak előtt, és bámulta az utcát, ami a nap nagy részében üres volt. Ezt is csak azért tette, mert Alphonse odaültette.

Még kevesebbet mozgott, mint kezdetben. Ahogy pár napja még a saját lábán járkált, csak a hangját nem lehetett hallani, Alphonse már alig bírta talpra könyörögni. Mintha az a test, ami az üres elmével visszamaradt, ugyanúgy távolodott volna a valóság szürkeségéből, mintha egyre messzebb került volna Alphonse-tól.

Enni sem evett. Pedig Al néha erőnek erejével is próbált lenyomni valami élelmiszert a torkán, lehetett az szilárd, vagy folyékony. Nem volt ez így rendben, nagyon nem, és Alphonse nem tehetett mást, csak letelepedett a szék mellé a földre és fogta a kezét. Azt az ép, hús-vér kezét, ami állandóan hideg volt, bár ezt Al csak onnét tudta, hogy tiszta lilává vált. Viszont akármit is tett, hiába takarta be Edet több takaróval, hiába rakott tüzet, soha nem melegedett fel.

A Bölcsek Köve pedig egyre csak dolgozott benne. Mindegy volt, hogy mennyit evett, szabálytalan időközönként kezdett öklendezni, majd Al csak arra ocsúdott fel, hogy aranyszínű folyadék placcsan előttük a padlón vagy folyik végig testvérének állán.

Ilyenkor sírni akart. Legalább talán egy kicsit megkönnyítette volna a dolgot, ha valahogy képes kiadni magából… de nem. Nem volt képes sírni, ahogy sok más dologra sem volt képes. Ha tehette volna, inkább azt kívánja, hogy tűnjön el a Bölcsek Köve az egész világból, akár örökre, csak ő legyen jól.

Kesztyűs kezét ökölbe szorította, míg a másikkal az övét markolta. Haja kócosan hullott az arcába, csak a két aranygömb látszódott alóla ki, amikből a fény teljesen kiveszett. Eltűnődött, hogy talán meg kéne fésülnie. Még mielőtt eldöntötte, hogy feláll és keres egy fésűt, az ajtó kinyílt és egy igen csapzott, ziháló ezredes esett be rajta szó szerint.

\- Ezredes! - kiáltott Al.

De Roy nem válaszolt. Négykézlábra ereszkedett, tekintetét a padlón tartotta, mintha futástól merült volna ki, de Al sejtette, hogy nem ilyenről van szó. Rosszat sejtve sietve felállt és becsukta Roy mögött az ajtót. Majd fél térdre ereszkedett és aggódó lélekszemeit Mustangra szegezte.

\- Ezredes! Mi a baj?

Lassan felemelte a fejét és ránézett.

\- L-Láttam, Alphonse… elvitt Edwardhoz… láttam őt… - nézett rá zihálva és elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Egy szót sem értek! - csóválta a fejét kétségbeesetten Al, ahogy lopva a testvérére pillantott. Elvitte Edwardhoz? Ki? És hogyan? Ed végig itt volt!

\- Alphonse, elmondom mi itt a helyzet. - mondta Roy, ahogy belekapaszkodott Al kezébe, aki felhúzta őt a földről és Ed ágyára ültette, mert nem úgy tűnt, mintha képes lett volna megállni a lábán.

\- Hallgatom. - mondta Al és aggódva mellé telepedett. Bár páncélja hideg nyugodtságot sejtetett, valójában Al egyáltalán nem volt nyugodt. Hogy is lehetett volna? Egy kisfiú volt, és a bátyja majdnem meghalt korábban, most pedig… talán valami sokkal rosszabb történik vele.

Akkor Roy elmesélt mindent, amit látott, töviről-hegyire, nem igazán gondolva át, hogy ezzel talán megbántja Alt. Mégiscsak az anyjukról és egy boldogabb életről beszélt, amiben mind a hárman boldogan éltek. Amikor az ezredes elhallgatott, Al hosszan ült csendben, a gondolataiba merülve.

\- De mégis ki volt végül az a férfi? Egy alkimista, aki képes gondolatokat manipulálni? A gondolatok nem anyagok… nem lehet őket transzmutálni… semmi közük az alkímiához… - motyogta.

Roy csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Hasonló egy alkimistához, de… közelebb áll egy olyan lényhez, mint amilyen tőled is elvette a tested.

Alphonse páncélja idegesen zörgött.

\- Ezredes… nincsenek emlékeim arról a kapuról, amit bátyó látott… - mondta vékony hangon.

Roy meglepetten pislogott párat. Majd csak vállat vont. Ő sem tudta elképzelni ezt a valakit igazi valójában… ha egyáltalán isten… vajon hogy nézhet ki egy olyan? Fogalma sem volt róla. Ő csak azt a gyűlölt ezüsthajú és égkék szemű férfit látta.

\- Semmi baj, Al, nem lényeges… most Edward egészsége jobban számít.

A sors fintora lehetett, hogy Ed ebben a pillanatban kezdett öklendezni. Alphonse felugrott, és előre hajtotta a bátyja fejét, hogy könnyebben fel tudja köhögni az arany folyadékot, ami a szája elé tartott zsebkendőn kötött ki. Roy óvatosan felállt és sötét szemei szomorúan csillantak meg, ahogy látta, milyen állapotban is van az Acél.

\- Mit tehetnék, ezredes? Mit tegyünk, ha nem próbálhatjuk meg felébreszteni, mert sokkot kapna? Az a Bölcsek Köve nem maradhat benne, vagy teljesen elemészti…

Roy bólintott és visszaroskadt az ágyra. Ő egyáltalán nem akarta ezt… ő egyáltalán nem akarta hogy bármelyiküknek is baja essen… talán ha azon a napon nem ment volna el Rsemboolba, ha nem ad nekik reményt azon a napon… talán még mindig minden rendben lenne. Edék nem jöttek volna a Központi Városba állami alkimistának, nem kutatták volna tovább a Bölcsek Kövét, csak… csendben éldegéltek volna vidéken, mindenki szeme elől rejtve, magukban emésztve sötét titkukat.

\- Mi egyedül még alkímia segítségével is bajosan szednénk ki belőle. - préselte össze az ajkait – Valószínűleg a szívénél van, de ebben nem lehetünk biztosak. Ha pedig felnyitnánk a mellkasát, vissza sem tudnánk zárni rendesen…

\- És ha nem is kő formájában van benne? Talán folyadék, ami a vérével kering… - motyogta Alphonse, ahogy aggódva a bátyjára pillantott.

\- Pláne. Talán egyedül csak Edward tudná, mit tegyen.

Al bólintott és vörös lélekszemeivel Edward fakó, arany gömbjeibe bámult.

\- Ezredes… - szólalt meg halkan, és Roy hallani vélte benne mindazt a csalódottságot, kétségbeesést és aggódást, ami a lelkét mardosta. Mustang ezredes szíve belesajdult.

\- Igen? - kérdezett vissza ugyanolyan halkan.

\- Szerintem… muszáj megpróbálnunk felébreszteni… tudom milyen erős a bátyám… még ha sokkot is kap a visszaérkezéskor, ki tud lábalni belőle, én tudom… én.. fel akarom kelteni őt…

\- Alphonse… - Roy meglepett tekintettel nézett rá – de… ha mégsem úgy történik ahogy hiszed? Edward nagyon rossz állapotban lesz… talán még rosszabban.

Al bólintott és szomorúan nézte a bátyját.

\- Én pedig itt leszek, hogy segítsem őt. Mindig itt leszek, akármilyen idióta is, akármilyen rossz is a helyzet…

A hangja elcsuklott, Roy pedig a vállára tette a kezét. Nem akarta azt mondani, hogy „semmi baj".

\- Gyere, igyunk meg egy csésze teát. - indítványozta, ahogy felállt és a konyha felé indult. Hallotta maga mögött a páncél csörömpölését, bár tudta, hogy nem a tea miatt jön. Azt úgysem tudná meginni.

\- Ezredes…

Roy feltette a vizet forrni, csak ezután nézett az ajtóban álldogáló Alra.

\- Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni, hogy segít nekünk…

Az ezredes szomorkásan elmosolyodott és megpaskolta a páncél hideg fémvállát. Majd sötét szemeivel felnézett a páncél sisakjára és őszinte fénnyel csillant meg a szeme.

\- Én is mindig itt leszek, Alphonse.


	22. Chapter 22

A teázás azért mégsem sikerült annyira nyugodtra, mint tervezték. Roy ugyan megpróbálta minél óvatosabban fogni a csészéjét, hogy ne lötyögtesse magára a forró italt a még mindig remegő keze miatt, Alphonse csak csendesen ült előtte és kesztyűs ujjaival malmozott a gondolataiba merülve, amíg nem hallották meg újból Edward hörgését és köhögését a másik szobából.

Al felpattant a helyéről és csak intett Roynak, hogy maradjon a helyén, elintézi ezt ő maga is. Az ezredes engedelmesen visszaült a székébe és a csészébe nézett. A folyadékban valamicskét visszatükröződött a saját arca. Fáradt szemek néztek vissza rá, sápadt arc és kócos haj, mint aki egy hete nem fésülködött.

Felnézett, ahogy a páncél csörömpölése megint közelebbről hallatszott. Al visszatért, és bár a teste egy páncél volt, mégis olyan megviseltnek látszott ő is, mintha egy igazi kisfiú volna. Egy kisfiú… Alphonse csupán egy kisfiú volt… nem ezt a sorsot érdemli… nem a magatehetetlen bátyját kéne gondoznia, nem egy test nélküli fiúcskának kéne lennie, akire még annyi minden várna, de üres páncélként…

Alphonse-ból sóhajtásszerű hang szakadt fel.

\- Elájult… lefektettem, hogy ne essen le a székéből – mondta, és Roy szíve majdhogynem megszakadt a fájdalomtól, ami a hangjában volt- Ha ez így megy tovább, hogy állandóan romlik az állapota, nemsokára… nemsokára…

\- Tudom. – Roy bólintott. Még neki sem volt szíve kimondani azt, hogy ha nem tesznek valamit, Edward hamarosan meghal… legalábbis a Bölcsek Köve teljesen elemészti a testét, akkor pedig már mindegy lesz, hogy visszatér-e a valódi tudata, vagy nem.

Alphonse mindenesetre úgy festett, aki már most összeomlott. Az ezredes hiába próbált bizakodóbb maradni, ilyen depresszív hangulat és a józan esze mellett ez kifejezetten nehéz volt. Utálta a mardosó aggodalmat és bűntudatot a mellkasában, ami folyton rágta, emésztette és akármit is próbált bemesélni magának nyugtatás végett, nem tudott hazudni saját magának.

\- Nem tudom, mit tegyek… - Alphonse lesütötte vörös szemeit és hangja, még ha lélekből is volt, a síráshoz vált hasonlatossá. Roy azt kívánta, bár tudna sírni a kisfiú. Bár olyan lenne a bátyjával, mint bármely más kisfiú…

\- Azt mondtad, fel akarod ébreszteni – jegyezte meg Roy.

\- Még azt sem tudom, hogyan! – fakadt ki Al – Szólongatom… amióta csak benne van a Bölcsek Köve, hívom… de hiába suttogom, vagy kiáltom a nevét, ő nem néz rám, nem válaszol, még csak szikra sem lobban a szemében, én ezt nem bírom tovább… ha bátyó… ha bátyó meghalna… én… letörlöm a jelet… azonnal letörlöm a jelet a páncélról…

Roy elborzadva meredt rá és ugrott talpra egyidejűleg. Al még mindig magasabb volt nála, de ez nem zavarta különösebben abban, hogy ugyanolyan szigorú tekintettel nézzen fel rá.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! – mondta, felemelve a hangját – Mi lenne akkor a kis barátnőddel? Winryvel?

Alphonse hallgatott, Roy pedig csak nézte, mintha azt remélte volna, hogy le tud valamit olvasni a sisakjáról.

Ehelyett újabb fullasztó köhögés törte meg a csendet, mire Al felkapta a fejét és már robogott is csörömpölve a bátyjához. Roy sietős léptekkel követte.

Edward egy tiszta ágyban feküdt, amire lassan lefolyt a szája sarkából folyó arany folyadék, Alphnse pedig, amint mellé ért – a lehető legóvatosabb és figyelmesebb mozdulattal, amit Roy páncéltól látott – segített neki felülni és még egy zsebkendőt is gyorsan a szája elé kapott. Ed nem hagyta abba a köhögést, hosszú ideig folytatta a hörgést és az erőlködést. Ahhoz kellően hosszú ideig, hogy Roy felismerje Al páncéljának vészjósló-aggódó zörgését és elsápadjon.

\- E-Ezredes… még soha… még soha nem tartott ilyen hosszan…

Ed szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt, aztán a teste ernyedten esett hátra, a párnákra, amiket időközben Roy felhalmozott mögötte, hogy félig ülő helyzetbe kerüljön.

-Ó istenem, bátyó…- nyögött fel fájdalmasan Al és elkapta a bátyja kezét, majd finoman megszorította – Térj már vissza Edward! Válaszolj, bátyó! – kiáltotta, majd halkabban folytatta – Nem hagyhatsz itt…

Roy egyetértőn bólintott, majd lerogyott egy székre a szoba sarkában. Lehunyta a szemét és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Ez túl sok volt neki. Már egy tucadszor megbánta, hogy bevezette ezt a két ártatlan gyereket a katonaság világába. Nem ők voltak az egyetlenek, akiknek temérdek aggódást sikerült volna megspórolni, mert maga, Roy Mustang ezredes is a határain volt. És lám, egy kisfiú, akinek még teste sem volt, kitartóbbnak bizonyult nála.

* * *

Eközben egy másik, testtel rendelkező Alphonse, egy nem amestrisi Resemboolban a bátyjával olyan területre lépett, ahova nem lett volna szabad normális körülmények közt. Na de Trisha a piacra ment, ők pedig korábban kilesték hová rakta a pincekulcsot… olyan csábítónak tűnt a lehetőség! Tudták, hogy odalent apjuk régi alkímia-könyvei vannak, tele olyan tudományokkal, amikről eddig még csak nem is hallottak.

Egy kis faliszekrény legfelső polcán volt a kulcs. Pont olyan magasan, hogy Ed ne érje el, de Alphonse már igen. A kisebb Elric természetesen nem hagyta ki a lehetőséget, hogy megjegyzést tegyen bátyja magasságára, így miután Edward végigkergette őt a házon és odakint a kerítés mentén, végre elérkeztek a pince ajtajához is.

Amikor a kulcsot a zárba illesztették, úgy érezték nem többek nyolc-tízéveseknél, akiken még úrrá lesz az izgalom, amikor áthágnak valamilyen szabályt. Nem tudták, Trisha miért is nem engedi le őket oda. Ha rákérdeztek, azt felelte, hogy rendetlenség van, ha egyszer rendet rak, leengedi őket, de sohasem szólt, hogy végzett volna.

A két fiú kezében apró lámpással haladt a sötétben, amíg a talpuk egyenletes talajt nem érintett. Akkor meggyújtották az összes lámpást, amit odalent találtak és végre körülnézhettek. Odalent rend volt. A könyvek, kémcsövek, porok és egyéb kémiai anyagok szabályos rendben sorakoztak a polcokon, az asztalokon és az üvegajtós szekrényekben.

Ed óvatosan, izgatottan csillogó szemekkel simított végig apja asztalának lapján, majd vette szemügyre a könyveket. Alphonse a szekrényt nyitotta ki és kezdte nézegetni a fiolákban tárolt anyagokat.

A következő dolog, ami felkeltette Edward érdeklődését, az a két nagy páncél volt a fal mellett, amik eddig valahogy elkerülték a figyelmét. Eléjük sétált, hosszan mustrálta őket, majd lábujjhegyre állt és levette az egyiknek a sisakját, majd a testvére mögé osont. Gyorsan Al fejébe húzta a sisakot, mire az öccse egy ijedt kiáltással pördült meg.

\- Edward! – kiáltotta felháborodva.

A bátyjából kipukkant a nevetés, de csak addig tartott, amíg bele nem nézett a testvére szemeibe a sisak alatt. Most nem azok a barátságos barnás-arany szemek néztek vissza rá, amiket megszokott, hanem fájdalmas vörös szemek, amiktől kirázta a hideg.

\- _Térj már vissza Edward! Válaszolj, bátyó! Nem hagyhatsz itt…_

A következő pillanatban Al lerántotta a fejéről a sisakot és durcásan az asztalra tette. Edward csak tovább bámulta őt. Ez a hang határozottan Alphonse hangja volt, de… olyan más volt…

Hátrébb lépett, mire Al kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, úgy figyelte őt kérdőn.

\- Mi a baj, bátyó?

Edward felkapta az egyik lámpást és szó nélkül elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

-Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk mielőtt _anya_ visszajön – mondta színtelen hangon.

Csak Alphonse gyorsaságán múlott, hogy Ed nem zárta le őt a pincébe.


End file.
